The Pack
by Burning Shadow Wolf
Summary: AU. The samurai controlled a larger portion of land on the western side of the elemental nations. The Kyuubi never attacked the leaf village, instead the samurai did. Suck at summary's, rated for language. Read&Review PLEASE!
1. Prologue

**Hello all. This is my first story on fanfiction so please go easy on me. This story is something I've been thinking about for a while so I thought I'd give it a try. Just a heads up this story IS AU! So there wont be much that is the same as the manga or anime other than characters and techniques possibly. Well that's about all I have to say other than please read and review. All reviews are welcome, even flames cause I'll take any criticism as a challenge to imrpove.**

**See ya.  
><strong>

**Prologue**

Long ago, the world was split into two nations; the land in the west was surrounded by dead and wilting forest, controlled by a single over lord known as the Shogun. The Shogun kept a close eye on all of his citizens with regular reports from the samurai he had stationed in each village. The samurai were the military force that ruled over the land and only answered to the Shogun himself.

The samurai wore steel-plated armor that had a blood red color to it, this armor consisted of a shin guards and two rectangular pieces that hung at their sides from a leather belt. They also had arm guards and wore a breast plate in the front with a thin layer on their backs allowing for more maneuverability, as well as a helmet that had formed leather hanging all the way around except in the front where they wore a face mask that resembled a demon to intimidate their opponents.

A samurai's rank was determined by the number of swords he carried, the lowest rank was a Genin that carried only one standard katana, whereas the Chuunin, the next highest rank, carried two swords a katana and a wakizashi, or short sword. The only other rank higher than Chuunin, other than Shogun, was the Jounin, these were the elite, and they carried a minimum of three swords, two katana's along with a wakizashi. While this land seemed like it was cruel and uncaring do to the constant presence of the samurai, the Shogun was actually quite a caring person who only wanted to protect his land. His son Hisoka Mishoki, however, disdained how his father acted and had plans to bring the country together as one to be ruled over by him with an iron fist.

The land in the east was surrounded by beautiful nature on all its borders, quite a contrast to its western neighbors. Unlike the west which was ruled by one lord, the east was divided into countries each ruled by a lord that coexisted peacefully together. Of all these countries five great nations held the most power and land, the lands of fire, wind, lighting, earth, and water. In each of these countries sat a hidden village that raised its countries warriors, Shinobi. These shinobi, also known as ninja, trained and excelled in a fighting style known as Ninjutsu that utilized the use of chakra, a mix of spiritual and physical energy, to manipulate the five elements to use as weapons in combat.

Like the samurai the ninja had ranks given to them based on their skills and abilities, the lowest was still genin, but there were others beneath them that were training at the Ninja academy in each village, the chuunin and jounin were also the same, however instead of jounin being the highest there is one more level above that. Anbu Black Ops, a special ops group that have skills far beyond that of ordinary jounin. These shinobi followed orders from their village leader who was given the title of kage, or shadow. The five great nations and there hidden villages were the only ones granted with a kage that was the strongest shinobi in his or her village. The Hokage ruled over the Village Hidden in the Leaves in the land of fire. The Mizukage ruled the Village Hidden in the Mist in the land of water. The Kazekage ruled the Village Hidden in the Sand in the land of wind. The Raikage in the Village Hidden in the Cloud in lighting, and the Tsuchikage the Village Hidden in the Stone in earth country. However each separate country was ruled by a daimyo who had control over everything in his country even the hidden villages and there kages.

For a time these lands lived in peace with each other, respecting one another for their unique life style, and form of military. However this peace did not last long, because Hisoka was fed up with the way his father was leading their country; he believed it was time for a change in leadership. In the dead of night he snuck into his father's personal chambers and slit his father's throat, leaving before the castle guard made their nightly rounds. When Hisoka awoke the next morning he put on as calm a face as possible to fool the guards of his deed, until he 'found' his father dead in a pool of his own blood.

After giving his father a quick funeral, that didn't suit a former Shogun, he addressed his village of the crime that had been committed. After seeing the sadden faces of his villagers, he decided that now would be the time to strike, he immediately seized the title of Shogun and commanded his samurai to spread the news of his arrival to power. Even with all the power the Shogun already possessed, Hisoka wasn't satisfied, he desired more so he started to drain the villages, even his own, of all the money the commoners had, giving all the money to himself or the higher clans in his village.

The daimyos of the east didn't particularly approve of the new Shogun, fearing that his lust for power would lead him to betray the treaty between their lands and attack them to gain more power. Their fears were soon brought to reality as the Shogun's armies marched through their lands with almost no resistance. Whatever defense the lands shinobi were able to put up was soon crushed by the sheer numbers of samurai forces advancing towards their villages.

After only a year of war, the Shoguns forces had managed to gain control over all the lands, with his enemies conquered and ego satisfied he began an era of brutal and unjust rule over the world, being the first of many in a long line of heartless Shogun's.

That is until a small group of rebel shinobi decided they had had enough. They broke away from the village that was holding them captive and decided to build a new hidden village, one hidden in the shadows and almost impossible to find. When they first built this new village it didn't bring enough hope to the other imprisoned shinobi to try and escape to join them in their cause. But after years of success in fending off the few samurai platoons that found there village, others started to believe that the time of the shinobi was returning and gave them the courage to rebel and take over samurai controlled villages to expand the shinobi influence, and give them a better chance at fending off unwanted samurai.

After 30 years of rebellion from small pockets of shinobi, their forces finally expanded to where they could restart one of the great hidden villages, thus the Village Hidden in the Leaves was reborn. Generations went by and in that time the samurai had attempted many times to take the new village, but were constantly forced back or those that were unfortunate enough to get left behind were killed on sight. After so many failed attempts to take the village the current Shogun, Kyashi Mishoki, thought it best to harden his grip on the lands he still had control over draining them of every supply they had to offer him, until the villages were on the verge of starvation would he stop and let the people live there miserable lives.

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the newly appointed Hokage, Minato Namikaze, decided to use the slight peace to train the next generation of shinobi so they would be prepared for the worst should it happen.

This is where our story begins...

**Well there yeah have it the introduction to my story like, don't like it, let me know.**

**Until next time, BSW**


	2. The Wolf Summoning Contract

**Hey everyone, well here is the first chapter of The Pack let me know what you think.**

**BSW  
><strong>

**Chapter 1- The Wolf Summoning Contract**

Naruto Namikaze, the son of the current Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was not your average genin. He was fifteen, had unruly spiky blonde hair that refused to cooperate, he was five foot eight inches tall and had quite the built for his age. Though he graduated the academy three years ago, Naruto and his friends had skills far beyond that of most genin their age. Naruto was never one to let any harm befall his family and friends this alone was his motivation to improve and become stronger. His friends followed in his footsteps, wishing to protect those dear to them they all sought to improve to aid Naruto in his future battles and to protect those dear to them.

Currently Naruto was training with his team mates and nine of his close friends at his family's personal training ground. His team consisted of a beautiful pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno, her hair reached just above the center of her back; she had a slender figure that complimented her beautiful face that shone with breath taking green eyes. She came up to Naruto's nose in height. Naruto's other team mate was a blonde girl by the name of Ino Yamanaka, she was about Sakura's height and her hair reached just above her waist. There sensei was Kakashi Hatake; he was six feet tall and had spiky silver hair that stood at an angle, his leaf headband was tilted to cover his left eye. Having been friends since before any of them could remember, they were the perfect team.

They had skills that complimented each other, and helped to cover for the others weaknesses. Naruto was quite adapted in hand to hand combat, also known as taijutsu, he was skilled with using twin swords that he carried with him, he had both of them on his back with the handles showing over his left shoulder. Despite being a genin, he was skilled in using Fire style ninjutsu, which wasn't normally taught until one reached at least chuunin. He was also quite fast, he trained with weights constantly, and he even wore them why he was doing everyday things so he could continue training even if it didn't appear so. In fact, Naruto's whole team was quite fast, thanks to Naruto's constant increasing in speed, Sakura and Ino had to start training like him just to keep up.

Sakura, with her natural instincts to want to help people, especially her friends, had decided to study up on medical ninjutsu so she could keep her friends safe on the battlefield. She was also quite the gifted user when it came to Water style ninjutsu, and with help from Naruto, was also quite deadly when it came to fighting with a sword, though she preferred only one instead of two.

Ino was also gifted in another type of jutsu, known as genjutsu, or illusions. With this she could distract the enemy while Naruto or Sakura moved in to finish them up close. While she preferred a different style of blade to Naruto and Sakura's sword, she was also quite the gifted swords women; she preferred the wakizashi short sword to the longer katana's. This allowed her use her Wind style ninjutsu to the fullest; because Wind style was designed for cutting and slashing, she could focus her chakra in her wakizashi's and increase their length with an invisible blade of wind extending from the tip of the blade. All in all they were the ultimate team combination, having members that specialize in all types of fighting to increase chances of victory.

"Hey Naruto, when are you going to start training me to use swords like the ones you have?" asked Naruto's friend Rock Lee. He had black hair styled in a bowl cut, and came up to Naruto's height; he wore a forest green spandex suit with orange leg warmers, while he thought it was the best thing ever his friends dubbed it 'a godforsaken abomination.'

"Will you quit bugging me about that?" Naruto had been receiving the same question from his friend for a year now. "Like I say every time you ask me, HAVE TENTEN HELP YOU!"

"Might as well quit asking Lee, he's never going to teach you if you keep bugging him like that," this came from Lee's team mate and best friend, Neji Hyuuga. He had dark hair that ended at his back in a small knot, he had the pale pupiless eyes of the Byakugan, and though they argue like there's no tomorrow, there team work is second only to Naruto's team. He wore a white jacket with black shorts and had his right arm wrapped in bandages.

"Yeah fine, I guess your right Neji," though he agreed he had a downcast look on his face.

"Thanks Neji I owe you one for that," said Naruto patting Neji on the back.

"I wouldn't thank him just yet, you know he's going to hold you to your word about owing him you know that, right?" said Lee and Neji's team mate Tenten. She was about Sakura and Ino's height, she had brown hair that was tied into two buns on her head, and her expression gave the illusion of a nice and calm personality, though she could be quite ferocious. She wore a pink Chinese style shirt, with dark green pants.

"Great, me and my big mouth," said Naruto slapping himself in the face for forgetting that little fact about Neji, he always held people to their word.

"Don't worry Naruto; it's not the first time you made a mistake like that," stated Sakura in her sweet voice, that always made Naruto think she was singing with the way it sounded.

"Yeah Sakura's right Naruto, after all how many times have you forgotten about our training sessions with sensei and over slept?" teased Ino trying to give Naruto a hard time.

"Ahhh, come on Ino that was a little uncalled for don't you think?" asked Naruto trying to block out the memories of when he was forcibly woken by his two sadistic team mates with a bucket of ice water to the face. All the girls present giggled at the look on Naruto's face, while all the guys started laughing and some were rolling on the ground holding their sides.

"Traitor's," mumbled Naruto while he crossed his arms and began to pout on the outside, while he thought of way to pay them back.

"Come on Naruto, it was just a little joke relax," said a blonde girl named Temari no Sabaku who was still trying to get over her fit of giggles. She had sandy blonde hair that was held in four pigtails, one thing that caught people's eye was the giant fan she always carried.

"Yeah Naruto, chill, or we'll have to pour ice water on you to cool you off," said Temari's brother Kankuro, who got over his laughter faster than the rest of the guys, but immediately fell down and started a fresh one when he saw Naruto's glare directed towards him. The cloth covering his head that made him look like a cat fell off, showing his short brown hair as it got grass in it.

But immediately he stopped, there was something he recognized in Naruto's glare that sent a chill throughout his entire body. An evil glint that was all too familiar to all of Naruto's friends, he only got that glint in his eyes when he had an idea for payback. Kankuro's sudden stop of laughter had caused him gasp in slight fear for a split second, but it was enough for everyone who was laughing to hear and glance in his direction. What they saw caused all of them to raise a curious eyebrow.

"You ok Kankuro, you look like you've seen a ghost?" asked a girl who had short violet hair, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin. She too had the pale pupiless eyes of the Byakugan and came up to just below Naruto's nose in height.

When he didn't respond Hinata's team mate Kiba Inuzuka, gave an even more confused look at their silent friend. Kiba had spiky brown hair and had a feral look to him. Following his gaze he found that he was looking directly into Naruto's sapphire eyes, he looked as well and paled, almost to the point of being a ghost. Shino Aburame, a boy who always wore a pair of sunglasses seemed to notice because gave him a worried look, his eyebrow almost completely disappearing behind his spiky brown hair that hung over his forehead. After looking at him for a few seconds he decided to voice his concern.

"You ok there Kiba, you look like the ghost Kankuro might have seen?" trying his best to lighten the mood with a little joke, it had no effect on Kiba.

It did accomplish one thing; it shifted everyone's attention, even the scared out of his mind Kankuro. Hinata took one look at her team mate and something went off in her head, she knew there was only one thing that caused Kiba to turn pale to almost an unhealthy point. She turned her head so fast; the hood of her jacket almost caught Gaara, Temari and Kankuro's younger brother in the side of the head after he got up from laughing. Gaara had sandy red hair and the kanji for 'love' tattooed on his forehead, he carried a large guard on his back, but few knew what was in it. Noticing this everyone that wasn't already looking at Naruto turned their heads towards him and understood exactly what had scared Kankuro and Kiba so badly.

There stood Naruto, looking out at them all with a glint in his eye that all of them knew only showed when he had a plan for payback in mind, but what caused them all to almost drop into fetal position and hide in a corner was the sadistic smirk that was plastered on his face. Now they all knew that the glint in Naruto's eyes promised payback, but whenever they saw _that_ sadistic smirk on his face it promised one thing and one thing only, pain and lots of it. With the glint in his eyes and his smirk, the others felt like he was giving off an aura that would scare even the Shinigami himself.

"Alright, now that everyone's done laughing, we start are training for the day," when Naruto said this it caused spine tingling fear to shoot through all of his friend's bodies. "To start things off, you're all going to run a hundred laps around the training field…" he was cut off by a very scared sounding Kiba.

"Are you nuts this training field is at least a two hundred yards in diameter!"

"I know," was the blood freezing response from Naruto, whose grin only increased in size at what he was about to say next. "And after that you can all do two-hundred sit ups, two-hundred pushups, three-hundred squats, five-hundred punches with each arm and five-hundred kicks with each leg on the trees over there," he said jerking his head towards a group of hard looking trees, everyone paled even more then Kiba did when she first saw the glint in his eyes. "Get going," ordered Naruto in a calm voice, with a slight amount of evil humor behind it.

For the next five hours everyone did the exercise that Naruto had given them, Tenten and Temari had attempted to protest but were instantly silenced when Naruto let his chakra spike and allowed a little killing intent to be released as well. After that no one even dared to question the task Naruto had set forth for them. There annoyance and slight anger about having to do such a task while Naruto just stood there doing nothing, was replace almost instantly with pity, understanding, and slight guilt when they looked over and saw Naruto more than doubling his weights which were already at one-hundred and twenty five each, one for each arm and leg. By the time he was done he had three-hundred on each limb, and was doing an exercise that put there's to shame.

By the time they finished their exercise all of them were almost dead on the spot, the only ones who seemed to have any energy left at all were Sakura and Ino, this was because they had done similar exercises with Naruto before.

"Man…is…Naruto…trying to….kill us….or what?" panted out Kankuro who by now had collapsed on the ground his entire body throbbing in pain.

"Consider yourself lucky Kankuro, look at Naruto," stated Sakura with almost no panting in her voice at all, they all did as she said and what they saw caused them all to feel guilty about how much complaining they were doing, Naruto was hanging upside down from a tree branch by his legs and doing sit ups.

"He won't stop until he he's done five-hundred of each of his exercises" stated Ino in an understanding yet pitying voice.

"What kind of exercises does he do?" asked a very concerned Hinata.

"Vertical pushups, tree sit ups, punches, kicks, swords slashes, and laps. Not to mention all of the chakra exercises he does afterward," stated Ino in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. The others were about to voice their concern or admiration when Naruto's voice interrupted them.

"That's all for today, go home and get some rest; you'll need it for tomorrows chakra training," all of them mentally slapped themselves for forgetting about the exercises they did every Sunday. Ever since they all graduated from the academy, all of them would get together over the weekend to train and practice, physical training on Saturday and chakra training on Sundays.

As everyone was leaving they cast one last look at Naruto who had moved on to his punches and kicks, silently praising him for his determination to become stronger. _'All this, just so he can protect everyone he cares for,'_ with that thought in mind Sakura turned to Ino, by now they were the only ones left other than Naruto, who had finally started the last part of his exercises.

"So do you want to stay and watch him tonight, or should I do it?" asked Ino, ever since Naruto started doing exercises like these he hasn't known when to stop. So every Saturday after everyone else has left Sakura or Ino would stay behind to make sure there team mate didn't go overboard with his exercise.

"Head home, I'll watch him tonight you did it the last two times anyway," she smiled at Ino who nodded and smiled as well, she knew that Sakura liked Naruto ever since they were kids and did everything she could to help her get him to return those feelings. Other than her, Sakura never told anyone how she felt about Naruto, not even her parents, although it was pretty obvious that they already knew and approved.

"Alright, make sure he doesn't hurt himself and if he does, use that knew style of healing you created," after she said this she gave Sakura wink, causing said girl to blush a little, even if it was just for second it was there, but immediately gave Ino a look saying 'shut up or I'll slit your throat.' Ino just waved it off and turned to go home. Sakura inwardly sighed glad that she could spend a few minutes alone with Naruto.

Naruto was just about to finish up on his sword slashes when he noticed Sakura and Ino talking. He knew what they were talking about, ever since Naruto's mom, Kushina, found him one morning unconscious in the middle of their family training ground and told everyone about it, Sakura or Ino had stayed with him to make sure that he didn't go overboard. He smiled when he saw that Sakura was the one who was going to stay with him tonight, ever since they were kids he had always had a crush on her. Now however after growing up together, being on the same squad, and training together, his feeling for her had steadily increased. Now days he was head over heels in love with her, though he would never admit it, he did however start acting a little more forward with his feelings whenever he could. After he had finished his sword exercises he was about to start on some chakra control exercises until a familiar voice called out to him.

"Don't even think about it Naruto-kun, your done for the day," said Sakura reverting slightly into her medical ninja persona.

"Ahhh, come on Sakura-chan I barely did anything today," Naruto whined as he pouted slightly, even though he had a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth at how she could be so kind and caring and yet sound so commanding at the same time.

"No buts Naruto-kun, you are going straight to bed tonight," He smirked at this.

"Yes mother," he said patronizing her in the process.

"Watch it Naruto-kun, another comment like and you'll end up in a world of hurt," she threatened releasing some killer intent just to make it more convincing, she forgot that this was Naruto though, and realized to late that he had already made another comment and made a break for it into the woods around the training ground. She blinked realizing just what had happened.

"GET BACK HERE NARUTO-KUN!" she screamed as she started chasing him through the woods. Naruto mentally cursed himself for forgetting that when Sakura got mad she got some weird energy boost from seemingly nowhere.

"Oh shit," he cursed under his breath picking up the pace to stay just outside of her reach.

Right when Naruto thought Sakura was going get him, he spotted a cave out of the corner of his eye and made a beeline for it. Sakura noticed Naruto's changed in direction and immediately followed still shouting what she was going to do him when she caught him. It was then she noticed where he was going and cursed in her mind, she knew that Naruto had the advantage in the dark because his mother taught him the silent killing technique, which required the user to be able to kill without sight.

"Crap," she said to herself, if she couldn't catch Naruto before he reached the cave she was going to lose this little chase of theirs. Her mind was working over time trying to think of a way to stop Naruto, unfortunately she was too late, Naruto had already reached the cave and she followed him in.

"I'll admit Sakura-chan you're getting faster, a little more training and you'll be able to keep up with me no problem," said Naruto's voice seemingly from everywhere at once.

"Come on Naruto-kun, you know I can't fight blind as well as you can, you're not exactly playing fair here," she pouted trying to find out where Naruto was. As if reading her thoughts, Naruto came up from behind her and hugged her from behind. Sakura would've jump into the roof of the cave from her surprise if not for Naruto holding her in place. Though she was really mad at him for scaring her, she couldn't help but laugh at the fact that with Naruto's training he could have easily killed a chuunin using the same technique, and he only used it to give her a surprise hug. They just stood there for a moment enjoying the peace and quiet, something neither of them really got when at home.

"Ok Naruto-kun, I think we should start to head back or your mom will have both are heads."

"Yeah probably a good…," he never the chance to finish as he felt someone else's presence in the cave with them.

"Sakura-chan you feel that?" he asked stepping out in front of her.

"Yeah, it's coming from deeper in the cave," she answered in a whisper moving her hand to the hilt of her sword that lay across her back. Suddenly out of the darkness came a grey wolf, stepping into the light so only its head and fore paws were visible. _'That's no ordinary wolf,'_ both thought, they could feel chakra radiating off of the wolf.

"I thought only summon animals gave of this kind of chakra," said Sakura tensing up slightly at how much chakra the wolf was emitting.

"You're right, but this thing is giving off even more chakra then even my dad's summoning toads," Naruto replied drawing his swords into a defensive stance in front of Sakura, no matter what he would protect her from whatever this thing was. The wolves eyes widened upon seeing the stance Naruto had taken. He had his left foot out in front bent slightly at the knee, with both his swords drawn and at the ready the one in his right one was being held next to his face horizontal to the ground, the tip pointed at the wolf. His left sword was out in front of him held at an angle with the tip almost touching that of his right sword.

"I see you have knowledge of the ancient fighting styles," said the wolf as Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened at the fact the wolf could speak.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Naruto still in his stance.

"I am Raikou, guardian of the Demon Wolf Summoning Scroll," said the wolf now known as Raikou.

"Summoning scroll?" asked Sakura, who was still trying to grasp the fact that the wolf was talking to them.

"Come I will show you."

They followed Raikou for a good five minutes before they found themselves in a large cavern. In the middle of the cavern was an altar, the base of the altar was an elegantly carved five tailed wolf, easily twice the size of Raikou. The two outer tails of the wolf came to its side and turned into the bodies of two more wolfs. Each of these wolfs mouths were open holding the tips of a large scroll above the main wolfs head, while the three center tails of the main wolf, were holding the body of the scroll the middle tail acting as a table with the tip of the tail around the center of the scroll while the other tails were hooked over it securing it in place.

"What in the world is this?" asked an awe stroke Sakura. Never in her life had she seen something so old, look so new.

"This young human is the shrine of the demon wolves. The scroll you see before you is the Demon Wolf Summoning Contract."

"Are you serious, that scroll is legendary. The very first summoning scroll to enter the human realm," Naruto said as he felt a strange force pulling him towards the scroll, almost as if it was calling out to him.

"You are correct human, this was the first summoning scroll to enter this realm. This one, along with nine others, were sent here in hopes of finding worthy human counterparts to fight alongside."

"Nine others? Wait, the other nine wouldn't happen to have a connection to the legendary tailed demons would they?" asked Sakura, who was getting a bad feeling and started to inch her way behind Naruto.

"You know of the demon lords, I thought their existence was wiped from human history?" said a surprised Raikou.

"Not exactly, they were forgotten up until about two years ago. A team was sent on a scout mission near the border of Fire and what was left of Earth country, they were discovered by samurai and forced to take shelter in a cave they found. While there they discovered what seemed to be ten slabs of stone each depicting an animal, but each of them had a different number of tails ranging from one to ten," said Naruto feeling the pull of that strange force increasing with every word.

"So Lord Kage and the others are still alive?" asked Raikou, who started to feel a strange connection to the young man before him.

"I don't know about alive but there are stone slabs with depictions of them, and some kind of seal on them," Naruto answered also starting to feel a connection to the wolf before himself.

Sakura was about to ask another question when Naruto and Raikou suddenly let out a gasp of pain and fell to the ground.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" asked Sakura as she got down on her knees to exam Naruto for any signs of injury.

"I don't know, it feels like something is pulling me towards the scroll," almost as quickly as the pain started it stopped and Naruto was able to stand again with Sakura's help, though he was breathing heavy.

"What did you say?" asked Raikou as he got back up himself.

"It felt as if something was pulling me towards the scroll, almost as if it was calling out to me, asking me to sign it," said Naruto as his breathing stabilized. Raikou looked as if he was just smack across the face; his mind was in over drive trying to understand who this young man was standing before him.

'_Calling out to him, is it possible that he is the one that Lord Kage spoke of, the human that will be able to lead The Pack.'_ Raikou's thoughts were interrupted when the eyes of the wolf forming the base of the shrine began to glow a blood red.

"So you are the human that Lord Kage predicted would be able to lead The Pack, the one with a natural born link with the wolves." stated Raikou as he, along with Naruto and Sakura, stared at the shrine in wonder. Soon the light from the eyes faded and the tails that were holding the scroll in place released it, Raikou stared at the scene a little longer, before acting as he had been instructed to when he first took charge of protecting the scroll a century ago. He walked toward the scroll reaching out with one of his three tails he grasp it and brought it before Naruto. When the scroll was set before Naruto, the seal keeping the scroll closed released itself and unraveled to reveal a near untouched scroll, except for two names that were centuries old.

"Sign this contract human and you will able to summon demon wolves. But be warned, until you prove yourself a worthy summoner not many of the stronger wolves will listen to you."

"I understand, I had planned on leaving for a training journey in the near future. That will be the opportune time to prove my worth to the wolves, away from innocent civilians." To say Sakura was surprised would be the understatement of the century, not only was her closest friend and crush being given the opportunity of a life time right in front of her. But he also said that he planned on leaving for a journey that would last who knows how long and hadn't told her. Though she was upset, and royally pissed off that Naruto had the nerve to leave and not tell her about it, she hid it well behind a neutral expression. Unknown to her however Naruto sensed her uneasiness thanks to a little bit of killing intent that she couldn't stop from escaping, he knew if he didn't come up with a good excuse he was in for the fight of his life. Pushing all thoughts away for the moment, Naruto bit his right thumb and signed his name in his own blood.

"There it's done," he said standing up, the wolf nodded and took the scroll back to its resting place while Sakura applied a little healing chakra to Naruto's thumb. When she was finished and the wolf had returned, it addressed Naruto in a completely different manner then before.

"Lord Naruto, now that you have signed the contract you may summon demon wolves at your will, although I suggest befriending most of the lower level wolves before trying the more powerful ones. I suggest you don't start any higher than a five tailed wolf at first, but as you gain the wolves trust you can start summoning higher wolves."

"I understand," with that something neither Naruto nor Sakura ever expected to happen happened, the wolf bowed his head low to them a disappeared in flash of lightning.

"Well that was…interesting," said Sakura in confusion, but it quickly gave way to anger as she remembered what Naruto said earlier. "So when exactly where you going to tell me that you planned on leaving on a training journey without me?" she asked putting the backs of her hands on her hips and glaring at Naruto, who let out a long sigh before responding.

"Let's talk outside," with that he started making his way back out of the cave, motioning for Sakura to follow him. When they finally made it out of the cave, Naruto led them over to a tall tree and sat down in the shade, Sakura sitting next to him, waiting for him to start his explanation.

"Listen Sakura-chan, the reason I didn't tell you I was leaving was because I was planning on asking you and Ino to come with me as a surprise. Our team hasn't had hardly any time to ourselves except for missions, so I thought this would be a good time for all of us to reconnect and rekindle the teamwork we had, that even though we're genin, sent fear down an opponent's spine at the very mention of us," Naruto explained and braced for the inevitable slap to his head for such a useless excuse. But it never came; he looked up to see Sakura staring at him with a look of deep thought on her face. After a few minutes of silence Sakura spoke barely above a whisper.

"I guess you're right, we haven't had time to ourselves lately, and I guess our teamwork has suffered because of it," she finished this with a hung head. Concerned that he caused this Naruto reached out an enveloped Sakura into a strong caring embrace. Surprised by the sudden action Sakura stayed motionless for a while but eventually returned the hug, silently thanking the heavens that she was getting a hug from Naruto.

While they were hugging they were oblivious to the fifteen pairs of eyes watching them from a distance. When Naruto and Sakura ended the hug they heard something snap and were immediately on alert with weapons drawn ready for battle. Nothing happened until Naruto sensed an all too familiar chakra signature; he lowered his guard and put swords back. When he did this Sakura gave him an 'are you crazy' look mixed in with some confusion. When she felt the familiar chakra she to lower her stance understanding what was going on.

"Ok guys you can quit spying on us now, come on out or we're coming in," after Naruto said this fifteen figures appeared before them. The first eleven didn't surprise them, they knew that their friends and sensei would come looking for them if either of their families said they were missing. The last four however they weren't expecting, there behind their friends and sensei, were their parents. Sakura's mom, Sayuki Haruno, was still in her usual hospital uniform, telling them that she rushed from the hospital to help try and find them. She had pink hair like Sakura that reached her shoulders but unlike Sakura hers had a slight inward curl at the bottom. Her father, Kazumo Haruno, stood next to her mother, he wore the standard jounin suit, his brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and his eyes were the same piercing green as Sakura's. Though she was surprised to see both her parents there, Sakura's main surprise was the same as Naruto's. There stood his parents, his mother Kushina Namikaze, in her usual battle attire, which consisted of black skin tight pants and matching shirt and chest plate armor, with a kunai holster on her right leg and two swords crossed her back in her right hand she held her Anbu mask which was in the image of cat. She had fiery red hair that reached her waist, and her blue eyes pierced anything when she glared at it. But the thing that almost made the two of them faint on spot was the fact that the Hokage, Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, was standing in front of them with a stern look on his face. He tilted his hat down slightly and addressed the two stunned genin.

"Mind explaining why you two are out here in the middle of the woods, hugging each other?" he asked with mock annoyance in his voice. Having been raised by him, Naruto could tell that underneath his fake scowl was a smirk waiting to surface. Naruto allowed a small smirk to cross his face when he replied.

"We weren't doing anything dad, or rather we weren't going to. We wouldn't do anything like that, at least for a couple more years," replied Naruto with a grin as he put his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her close. This action, coupled with his response had an interesting effect. The girls all had blushes on their faces, while most of the younger guys were surprised and had slack jaws. Naruto's father was really fighting down a smirk and losing, his mother was grinning and that scared many of the people there. Their sensei was giggling perversely, Sakura's mom was grinning like Kushina and her father was fighting down a smirk of his own. Sakura herself was blushing a shade of red that matched Kushina's hair. Then their moms said something that caused Naruto to blush slightly and Sakura to almost faint along with all their friends from surprise.

"When you do, we expect a lot of grandbabies," they said at the same time. Getting over his embarrassment Naruto decided to tell them what happened.

"Something really strange happen to us just a few minutes ago, we'll give you a full report if you want to make it official. If not just follow us and we'll lead you to where everything just happened," he turned and motioned for them to follow, Sakura turned as well and was walking next him.

"They have an excuse for getting caught hugging in the woods, I got to see this," said Temari as they followed them back towards the cave. All the way there Naruto and Sakura took turns telling their sides of the story of how they ended up in the woods, but left out everything involving Raikou and the summoning scroll until they reached the cave. When the cave came into view, all the doubts everyone had about them making up an excuse slowly started fade away. Naruto and Sakura stopped just outside the cave and turned to address everyone.

"Ok, listen this is where things get a little tricky. You know everything that occurred so far, except for what took place in this cave behind us," said Naruto gesturing towards cave with his thumb. All of their friends look at them with confusion written clear on their face. The adults however had looks of either concern or uncertainty on there's.

"Everyone stay close, and whatever you see don't attack or draw any weapons got it," Sakura said in a voice that left no room for argument. Hers and Naruto's parents didn't exactly like the fact that they were being ordered around by their children, but they knew that if they ever wanted to understand things they'd have to go along with it. "Follow us and stay close." Everyone complied and followed the two into the cave, they were surprised by its size seeing as the entrance was rather small.

Naruto was leading them down the same path that Raikou had led him and Sakura down just a little while ago. When they reached the chamber that housed the shrine and scroll, everyone was in a state of awe. Some with how large then cavern was, others were looking at the shrine with glazed over eyes. They quickly got over there shock when Naruto cleared his throat, they turned to him with confused gazes. Ino was about to ask a question when Naruto interrupted her.

"Hey Raikou I know your there, come on out. Don't worry about anything these are my family and friends, they're not going to do anything to you so long as I'm here," after he finished there was a low growl that sounded throughout the cave, the adults of the group were reaching for their weapons, while Naruto's friends stayed still, some out of fear, and others out of trust for Naruto. One sentence from Naruto made all the adults going for their weapons stop dead in their tracks, while his friends look at him like he was crazy, "Make one move and it'll be the last thing you ever do." After that little exchange Minato had half a mind to yell at Naruto, while suspending him from the ninja core for threatening not only the Hokage, but his father. All these thoughts left in a hurry when out of the shadows walked a wolf, but what caught all their attention were the three tails waging behind it.

"Lord Naruto, who are these people?" asked Raikou, going into a defensive stance.

"Stand down Raikou, these are my friends and family and I brought them here. If I hadn't they would be lost in this place forever," Naruto stated in a commanding tone. The appearance of the wolf, along with the fact that Naruto was ordering them and it around really put everyone on edge. Uncertain of what to do, Minato walked up to his son who was standing in front of the wolf discussing something, but both instantly stopped talking the second he was in ear shot.

"Naruto, I believe everyone would like an explanation." he said with an air authority that didn't sit well with Raikou.

"Alright, everyone listen up I'm not going to repeat myself," Naruto ordered, which brought an air of tension between Naruto and his father. "Ok, I'll start with simple introductions. Everyone this is Raikou, he is a three tailed demon wolf who wields the lightning element." With this Raikou stepped up to Naruto's side and bowed his head in greeting. "Raikou, these are my parents, Minato and Kushina Namikaze. My mom is the top Anbu in the village, and my dad is the Hokage as you can tell." When he said this both his parents bowed their heads, though a bit reluctantly. "These are Sakura-chan's parents, Kazumo and Sayuki Haruno, her mother is one of our top medical ninjas. The one with the silver hair is mine and Sakura-chan's sensei, Kakashi Hatake." Sakura's parents, and Kakashi stepped forward and bowed. "And these," he gestured to the large group of teens, "are my friends, Ino, Sakura-chan and mines team mate, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kankuro, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Gaara and Temari," he said going down the line. As their names were called each of them stepped forward and bowed to show respect to Naruto's new ally.

"It is an honor to meet all of you, as Lord Naruto said my name Raikou, and I met Lord Naruto and Sakura here when they came into my cave. I approached them with the intent to get rid of them, but after I saw Lord Naruto's battle stance I told them of the demon wolf contract, and had him sign it." Everyone, other than Sakura-chan, looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"YOU SIGNED A SUMMONING CONTRACT WITH THE DEMON WOLVES?" scream Kushina, as she tried to control the urge to go over a lecture her son about not asking permission from his parents for something so important. "Yes I did mom, now calm down they won't do anything to harm me. Raikou has already talked to their council members, and explained to them why he allowed me to sign the scroll. They have already accepted me and I can summon any of them at will, however until I prove myself worthy to their leader it will be taxing on my chakra to summon them," he explained earning concerned looks from his parents.

"Who is their leader?" Ino asked breaking the silence that was starting to fill the room. "Juubi no Ookami, the ten tailed wolf."

**Review please!**

**BSW**


	3. The Journey Begins

**Here's the second chapter of "The Pack." Hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

**Apparently I forgot the disclaimer with the previous two chapters, so here. I do not own Naruto or anything concerning, except this story idea.  
><strong>

**Chapter 2- The Journey Begins**

"THE JUUBI IS THERE LEADER!" screamed everyone except Naruto and Sakura.

"Yes he is now please no more screaming, Raikou's advanced hearing can't handle it," Naruto hissed at everyone who immediately turned to see Raikou on the ground with his front legs over his ears whimpering. There was a chorus of 'Sorry's' from everyone, and then the room went quite. Naruto was getting tired of the silence so he decided to break it with the news of his journey.

"Oh, by the way dad, Sakura-chan, Ino, and I will be leaving within the week for an extended training journey," this earned him some angry stares from his parents, protective ones from Sakura's and a confused glance from Ino. "I'll tell you about this when we get home, come on its already past midnight and this discussion will most likely take a while to explain. Raikou I'm relieving you of your duties concerning the summoning scroll, I'll be taking it with me on the journey as proof that I am the one who was allowed to sign the scroll and not some fool, who signed it for more power," Naruto explained. Raikou nodded in understanding, and walked over to the scroll and took it from its place on the shrine. He walked back over to Naruto who took the scroll and strapped it to his back. "Thank you Raikou, I'll call on you when we leave for our journey."

"Very good Lord Naruto, until then," he said and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

"Now let's head back, I need a nap," Naruto said yawning. After that they made their way back through the cave, and headed towards Naruto's house. Once everyone else had gone home, the only ones left were Naruto, Sakura and Ino. Sitting across from them were all of their parents, all of them looking at Naruto expectantly, with glares that could kill. Naruto just shrugged them off and said, "Ok I'll get to the point, I had planned on taking Sakura-chan and Ino with me on an extended training journey, to help rekindle the teamwork we had when we were first put on a team together."

"You know you can't do any of this without permission from the Hokage, or everyone's parents," said Sayuki.

"She's right and what would you do if I didn't allow this little trip to take place, you would be labeled as rouge ninja's if you left the village without permission?" asked Minato hoping to scare Naruto away from the idea of something so dangerous.

"If that's what it takes then yes," replied Naruto with a shrug as if it was nothing. Everyone in the room looked at Naruto wide eyed. The adults out of surprise, but mainly anger that he would even consider such a thing while his two team mates looked at him with compassion and understanding.

"He's right, if the three of us can rekindle what we had when we were first teamed up together, we would be feared by even jounin level samurai," said Sakura as she moved closer to Naruto to prove her point that she was staying with him no matter what.

"Yeah, the three of us together are one the best teams that this village has ever produced. Anyone who even tried to stop us from becoming stronger together would be a fool," said Ino backing up her two friends. The adults were now starring wide eyed at all three of them, Naruto was willing to do anything for his team mates, while Sakura and Ino would remain at his side no matter what. After recovering from his shock, Minato put on a face of concentration like he was trying to decide what to do, though Sakura and Ino had valid points what he was really thinking about was what Naruto had said. He would go as far as to be labeled a rouge ninja just so he could reconnect with his team mates. After a few minutes of silence and hard consideration, Minato had reached a decision. He addressed three young genin before him with a serious face.

"Alright you three listen up, I'll allow this trip to take place," this earned him surprised looks from all the adults and accepting smiles from the genin, "On the condition that you are gone no longer than three years and when you return your skills will be tested to the extreme, understand?"

"Yes lord Hokage," replied Sakura and Ino, while Naruto gave an affirmative nod.

"Are you sure about this dear? What about if they're attacked by samurai while they are away?" asked Kushina with concern written all over her face.

"Yes I'm sure, they can take care of themselves and they'll be sending us updates from time to time just to keep us in the loop, right?" he asked the three who were talking about what they were going to do during their time away from the village.

"Sure dad, we'll send an annual update, every month just so you can know what's happening," Naruto replied with a smile that seemed to ease the fears that all of the adults were having at that moment. "Alright you two head home and pack you things; we're leaving by midday tomorrow," said Naruto turning to Sakura and Ino. The next day, Naruto met Sakura and Ino at the gates of the village at eleven in the morning.

"You two ready to go?" he asked readjusting the pack on his shoulder. He was wearing his usual ninja attire consisting of, black toe-less shinobi sandals, black pants with lots of hidden pockets for weapons, he was wearing a blood red muscle shirt that had a black fire pattern along the bottom edge of the shirt with a black jacket over it with the kanji for fire on the back in the same shade as his shirt. His swords were in their normal place on his back parallel to each other with the handles sticking out over his left shoulder.

"All set," answered Sakura. She was wearing black skin tight shorts that reached her knees under a dark blue skirt that reached a little past her mid-thigh. She had on a blue tank top on, which was the same shade as her skirt, with a black kanji for water on her back. Her single katana was strapped on her back with the handle over right shoulder.

"Yeah we were waiting for you to show up, what took you so long?" asked Ino. She was wearing a dark green shirt just like Sakura's with a black kanji for wind on the back, with black shorts the reached just below her knees. Her wakizashi's were fastened on the back of her waist with the handles on either side of her. They all had kunai and shuriken holsters on their right thighs for easy access.

"Sorry, my dad wanted to know a few more details of our journey before we left," this earned Naruto confused looks from both of his teammates, "Or more specifically what exactly I planned on having the three of us train in while we were away." Understanding they both nodded their heads and picked up their bags which had been on the ground in front of them. "Alright let's get going," said Naruto as he started to walk down the path with his team mates following, until a voice stopped them in their tracks and made their blood run cold.

"Hold on, where do you think you're going?" The three genin turned to see the one person that all of them wanted to kill, but unfortunately couldn't. He was of average height for being in his sixties, he had dark hair, and his right eye and right arm were wrapped in bandages. He wore a dark blue kimono and walked with a cane.

"What do you want, Danzo?" the man never moved but he looked at the genin with a cold eye.

"What do you think you are doing? No one is allowed to leave the village without the council's approval or on a mission," said Danzo, a plan to get control over the three before him already forming in his mind.

"We have permission you old fool, the Hokage has allowed us to leave for three years to train," said Naruto as he was preparing to grab his team mates and run from this guy.

"What! The council did not approve of this, besides your only genin you are not allowed to leave the village unless on a mission with a jounin sensei. And if it is training you want then you may come with me and I will provide you with training," said Danzo as he began plotting what he would do with these three powerful genin once they were trained to be mindless killing machines. Naruto drew a kunai out of reflex and jump between his team mates and this power hungry war hawk. After his father became the Hokage, he had informed Naruto that Danzo had tried to recruit him and his team mates to join his Root Anbu cell. This was half the reason Naruto had planned to take Sakura and Ino with him on a journey to train, not only to help them, but to protect and prepare them for what was to come.

"Danzo that is enough, I have already granted them permission to leave for this journey and the council just had a meeting and approved as well," said Minato as he and four Anbu walked up to the old man.

"You held a council meeting without one of the council heads?" shouted Danzo, furious that this pathetic excuse for a Hokage had the nerve to do such a thing.

"Yes I did, now why don't you go to the council chamber the rest of the council is waiting for your arrival to begin its weekly meeting," Minato responded in calm and collected voice.

"Fine," was all the response Danzo gave before walking off to join the council.

"That was close thanks dad, we'll be on our way now," said Naruto giving his dad a two fingered salute before starting back down the path, Sakura and Ino following at his sides.

"Good luck, and come home safe," he responded turning to head back to the Hokage tower his personal Anbu following at his heels.

It had been three hours since their departure from the village; Naruto had suggested they start moving through the trees in order to get to their first stop before night fall. They kept moving until they found a town where they could stop for the night.

"Alright you two, from now on we hide our identities as leaf ninja so as not to attract any unwanted attention," Sakura and Ino nodded in understanding, Naruto had explained to them that while they were on their journey, they were going to stop in multiple villages that were likely to have Samurai in them. With that all three of them removed their swords, holsters, headbands and weapons pouches that they carried on the back of their hip, and sealed all of it into storage scrolls to keep them out of sight. Once all of their stuff was sealed away they made their way into town to stock up on a few supplies so they could stay out in the wilderness a little longer to avoid being seen.

After gathering their supplies, the trio left the small town to camp in the woods. Pulling out a scroll Naruto unrolled it on the ground, unsealing its contents revealed it to be carrying three tents. Giving each of his team mates a tent he set to work setting up his own, while they did the same. Once they had their tent's up and set up a few traps to stop anyone from finding them, Naruto called his two team mates over to discuss what they would do next.

"Ok, first we need to completely master chakra control so we can suppress our chakra so no one will be able to know where we are or that we are ninja," while he said this he pulled out a scroll from his pack and unrolled it to show that it was a training schedule to improve chakra control.

"First, let's start with the tree climbing exercise…" he didn't get to finish because at that moment Raikou appeared by them in a flash of lightning.

"Pardon my interruption Lord Naruto, but the wolf council has a message for you," raising an eyebrow Naruto motioned for him to continue, "They have made a request that while you are on this journey, that you find and somehow manage to unseal Lord Kage and the other demon lords from their stone prisons." Shocked wouldn't even began to describe the looks on all three genin's face's, despite the shock all three had one thought run through their heads _'How do they expect us to unseal the demon lords!'_ Recovering from his shock Naruto voiced the question that they were all asking themselves.

"How do they expect us, three genin, to unseal the demon lords?"

"They have given me a scroll that contains a training regimen that will help you to master the seal that was used on the Lords," answered Raikou as he dropped a scroll in front of them. Curious, Sakura and Ino watched over Naruto's shoulder as he unrolled and examined the scroll. The training instructions on the scroll weren't all too different from the chakra control scroll Naruto was reading earlier, the only difference being that after the chakra control exercises, there were instructions on how to learn to perform high level sealing jutsu's.

"They want us to master this? This is high level Demon Sealing jutsu's!" screamed Naruto starring at the scroll wide eyed.

"True this is something that is beyond what normal humans are capable of, but you Lord Naruto are far from normal. You hold a mastery of the sword in the demon wolf style, your capabilities for fire ninjutsu are beyond that of even chuunin and yet you are only a genin. The demon wolf summoning scroll reacted by your presence alone, Lord Naruto you alone can wield the abilities of the wolves to the fullest potential," said Raikou. Sakura looked at Naruto to see his reaction, he had a look of shock and yet understanding. While Sakura checked on Naruto, Ino decided to take another look at the training that was written on the scroll. The seal required nothing less than perfect chakra control to perform with even the slightest bit of success; if Naruto was going to master it then he would need to push himself to the absolute limit in his training. Seeing the looks on the three genin's faces, Raikou decided that now would be a good time to take his leave.

"If you will excuse me Lord Naruto, I must return to the demon world to inform the council of your decision," with that he left in a flash of lightning. Taking a minute to regain his composure Naruto turned to address his team.

"Alright, change in plans the two of you will train using the scroll I brought with me while I focus on the scroll Raikou gave me. If I can actually master this seal then there are possibilities to allow both of you to sign another kind of demon contract," he said with determination blazing in his eyes. Ino was the first to respond after thinking things over a little.

"Ok Naruto, come on Sakura we need to get started on our training so we don't fall behind Naruto like when he started to increase his speed," Sakura nodded her head in agreement, silently vowing to herself that she wouldn't let Naruto down.

For the next week, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino worked rigorously to complete their training. Sakura and Ino had mastered the tree climbing exercise before they went to sleep the first night. That same night Naruto had started on an exercise that others would have thought impossible, he had to walk up the surface of a waterfall. Luckily they had set up camp close to a nearby stream where he could train, before he could even get to the waterfall however, Naruto had to learn to walk on water in general. This took Naruto a full day of constant training to learn, in that time Sakura and Ino had perfected the tree walking exercise and moved on to an exercise that required then to focus chakra into their hands and grab on to a slick surface without falling, needless to say all three of them were soaked to the bone after their first full day of training.

The second day took a similar path, Sakura and Ino continued on with their exercise, while Naruto started his. By noon on their second day Sakura and Ino were starting to get the hang of their exercise, while Naruto had made it half way up the waterfall. On the third day Naruto had made it all the way to the top of the waterfall and could stand on its surface for a minute without being washed away. Sakura and Ino had mastered their exercise and moved on to the next, which was water walking the same thing that Naruto began with. By the end of the week Naruto had mastered the waterfall exercise, and had assisted Sakura and Ino in learning it as well. With all three being on the same level of chakra control, Naruto decided that they should join him in his training just to keep the team balanced.

The next three weeks were nothing aside from hell on earth; the training the three did was almost inhumane. Focusing chakra into the tip of your finger to stay balanced on a thin needle, sparing on the water's surface, and the hardest one for each of them was also unique to each of them. It required them to make use of their natural chakra affinity, for Naruto he had to send chakra out of all his chakra points at the same time and turn it into a ball of fire around him without it burning him or anything around him. Sakura had to focus her chakra into water and reverse the flow of a waterfall, so instead of falling it was raising. Ino, with her wind nature, had to focus chakra into a tree and cut it in half like a sword. Each of these individual exercises took them a week to complete. After their first month on their own, they had unparalleled chakra control surpassing even that of Naruto's father the Hokage. During that same month Naruto had summoned and befriended most of the demon wolves, some were more excepting of Naruto then others but in the end they all grew fond of their new summoner. Most of them have even started calling Naruto, Lord, like Raikou when he first signed the scroll.

"Naruto-kun! Wake up you lazy butt we're getting ready to leave!" screamed Sakura trying to get a response out of the sleeping boy.

"Ugghhh…give me another hour…," replied Naruto as he rolled over onto his side.

"Ugh, you're hopeless. Ok, I'll guess I'll just have to make up get up," said Sakura as she made hand signs with an evil smirk on her face. '_Water Style: Water Ball Jutsu_,' Sakura said mentally as water from the river they were camped by came to her hand and formed a ball. With a smirk that could rivals Naruto's, she dropped the ball right top of Naruto's head.

"Ahhh… what the heck Sakura-chan I was trying to sleep!" screamed Naruto as he landed from jumping straight in the air.

"Sorry but it was the only way to get you up," she replied innocently.

"Uggghhhhhh, ok fine, what did you need me up for anyway?" asked Naruto as Sakura walked out of his tent so he could get dressed.

"We're getting ready to move to the next town, we need new supplies and we're starting to draw attention from the villagers. They're getting suspicious of us just going into town to buy supplies, and then just going into the woods," she answered as he came out fully dressed.

"Hmmmm, alright pack all the stuff and get ready to move, we'll leave within the hour," Naruto instructed as he started to disassemble his tent.

"We're almost ready, just need to get a few other things packed," said Ino as she walked up to them.

"Good, is there anything that needs to be sealed into the scrolls?" asked Naruto as he sealed his tent into a scroll.

"No, everything that needed to be sealed was sealed before you were up," said Ino as she took out a few scrolls from her pack to show Naruto. Nodding, Naruto picked up his now full pack and slung it over his back.

"Are our weapons and gear still secure?" asked Naruto making sure that their identities weren't at risk of being revealed.

"Yes, everything is still secure in this scroll," answered Sakura handing Naruto a black scroll with red trim. Putting the scroll in his bag, Naruto motioned for his team to follow him as he began jumping through the trees away from the village. "Naruto-kun, don't forget that your father is expecting our report by the end of the day," said Sakura over the wind.

"I already took care of it yesterday," said Naruto pulling out a scroll, "All I have to do is send it with a messenger wolf." Biting his right thumb, Naruto went through five hand signs, put his hand on a branch and called out "Summoning Jutsu." A small cloud of smoke appeared and out of it came a small grey wolf with one tail.

"How may I assist you Lord Naruto?" asked the small wolf.

"I need this message delivered to the Hokage, and don't let anyone see you." Instructed Naruto as the wolf took the scroll in its mouth and sped off in the opposite direction of the three genin.

After traveling for about two hours the group came upon another small village. It was larger than the last village, so it would be easier for them to get supplies and get out of the village without bringing much attention to themselves. Finding a large clearing in the woods they decided to set up camp for the next month or so of their journey.

"Hey Sakura-chan do you think you can run into town and grab some supplies, we're running low on medicine and bandages?" asked Naruto as he took an inventory of what supplies they had left from the last camp site.

"Sure, what all do we need?" responded Sakura dropping her pack on the ground and putting some money into her pocket.

"Just basic medication for colds and infections," said Naruto, checking to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few minutes," said Sakura as she took off towards the town to buy the supplies.

"Is this everything miss?" asked the store owner as he started to add up the price.

"Yes, that should be everything," answered Sakura as she handed him the money once he told her the price. Taking the bag, she thanked the store owner and left to return to her team mates. While she was walking down the road that would take her out of the village, she overheard something that made her stop in her tracks.

"Hey, did you hear about what happened at the Demon Circle?" asked a random man in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, they say that three of the stone tablets started glowing for some reason. What do you think it means?" asked the person he was talking to.

"In the old legends, it means that the chosen summoner's are near and are ready to receive their true power," replied the man.

"Who do you think it is, do they even have an idea as to who they are?" asked another man as he walked up to the two men.

"No I don't think they know, but I heard that they were going to let anyone who was a worthy warrior try to release the demons," answered the man who originally started the conversation.

"Really, then come on I want in on this if anyone can try!" yelled his friend as all of them began to make their way towards a much decorated cave entrance just outside the village.

Sakura was frozen in place; she had just discovered that all ten of the tailed demon lords were in a cave just outside the village. Shaking away her shock she began a full blown sprint back to the camp site to let Naruto and Ino know that now was their chance to release the wolf demon tribes leader, the Juubi no Ookami, the ten tailed wolf. Reaching the camp she all but screamed at her team mates.

"GUYS, YOU AREN'T GOING TO BELIEVE THIS, BUT THE TEN DEMON LORDS ARE INSIDE A CAVE JUST OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE!" she screamed once she reached the camp.

"What, they're here! You have got to be kidding me, we find them and we don't even know if we're ready to release them!" shouted Naruto as he processed the information that Sakura had just told them.

"Guys, we can't let an opportunity like this go to waste, we have to release them," said Ino with a determination burning in her eyes. Naruto and Sakura could only nod in agreement as their team mate's determination hardened their resolve.

When they arrived at the cave were the demon lords were sealed they discovered it to be full with people from the village. They could practically feel the anxiousness coming from everyone in there. While they were working their way through the crowd, Naruto was suddenly shoved to the floor with the same three people Sakura overheard talking looking down at him with confusion and disgust.

"Hey kid, what do you think you're doing here?" asked who appeared to be the leader of the three. He was a little taller than Kakashi, and had an extreme muscle build. He had shoulder length black hair, and was wearing a black muscle shirt that showed off his muscles and black pants. On either side of him stood his two cronies who were of a little less build then their boss. The one on the left had short brown hair and had a toothpick sticking out of his mouth; he was wearing an outfit similar to the first one except his shirt was dark blue. The one on the right was also wearing the same kind of outfit, only his shirt was a reddish brown, he also had short hair the same shade as his shirt. Naruto stood up and wiped a little dirt off of him before glaring at the men in front of them.

"Get out of my way, I have no business with you," said Naruto as he tried to get around them, only to be pushed back.

"You didn't answer my question kid, I said what do you think you're doing here?" repeated the leader only to receive an even more menacing glare from Naruto. Sakura and Ino were concerned that if this were to continue, they would have a fight on their hands. Before anyone could do anything else however, someone walked up to a podium and addressed everyone present.

"Today is a great day my friends, the time has arrived when the demon lords are ready to choose their chosen warriors," the man appeared older than most of the people present so Naruto and his team assumed him to be the village elder. "As it is written in the ancient text, when a lord's chosen warrior is ready to receive their gift then the tablet shall glow with power. As you can see three of the tablets are glowing, this means that three chosen warriors are among us. As instructed in the ancient text, a tournament is to be held to reveal the identity of the chosen warriors." When he finished, the entire cave went into an uproar of cheers. With all this going on, one thought went through all three genin's heads,_ 'You have got to be kidding me, a tournament?'_ After the cheers died down, the elder spoke again.

"Those who believe they are worthy come forward to be entered in the tournament, but be warned when you fight, you fight with the intent to kill. Only then, will the lord's be able to see your worth. Not only will the winner receive the power of their chosen demon but they will also receive one-thousand yen to help fund their future adventures." When he was finished, people were hesitant to approach but the first three people to walk forward were the three who were giving Naruto and his team a hard time. After they approached this only seemed to make others even more nervous, looking around Naruto turned and whispered to his team.

"You two stay back and observe what happens during the fights, I'll enter and take care of things from there," nodding their heads in agreement Sakura and Ino watched as Naruto walked forward to participate, this caused many people to start to whisper to one another saying things like "What the heck is that kid crazy," or "The kids got guts, but not much brains." This caused Sakura and Ino to become extremely angry but they hid it well, turning to each other, they smirked at each other knowing that people would be saying something different after this was over.

**Well there's chapter two, I might be starting a poll later on to see everyone's opinion on a few things.**

**Till next time,**

**BSW**


	4. The Demon Lords Awaken

**Hey everybody, sorry about the wait I had some trouble with this chapter. Please read the AN at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: as usual I don't own Naruto, if I did things would have been very different  
><strong>

**Chapter 3- The Demon Lords Awaken**

To say people were shocked would be an understatement, a young man who looked no older than fifth teen was walking forward to participate in a tournament to see if someone was worthy of releasing the demon lords.

"Hey kid what the hell do you think you're doing?" asked the guy with black hair.

"What does it look like you over grown baboon, I'm entering this little tournament of yours," responded Naruto sending the man his famous blood freezing glare.

"You think you can enter, this tournament is only for the local population. We're the only ones worthy, that's why the demon lords choose to rest near our village," said the one with red hair.

"Yeah, so just run along kid before you get hurt," warned the one with brown hair.

"That is enough, Yoroi take Oroka and Akan and wait with the other competitors," commanded the elder, the three bowed and walked away to stand next to four other competitors. "Now young man what is your name and why do you wish to participate in this tournament?" asked the elder. Naruto turned slightly so he could see Sakura and Ino out of the corner of his eye and winked at them, they nodded their heads in acknowledgment.

"I need the money to help support my family, my sister and I were orphaned when our parents were murdered during a raid on our village. We got out along with my girlfriend and we've been on the road ever since," he finished his fake explanation by jerking his thumb towards Sakura and Ino who were under a genjutsu that made then appear malnourished. The elders' eyes softened up quite a bit at the site of the two sickly looking girls, he turned his attention to Naruto and gestured for him to join the other participants. Yoroi, Oroka and Akan weren't moved by the appearance of the girls or Naruto's reasons for participating.

"Hey those are the girls who were with him when he walked in right? They didn't look a thing like that, how the heck did they end up that way?" asked Akan while he ran a hand through his brown hair.

"I don't know but we're going to find out," answered Yoroi while he glared at Naruto and the girls.

"Now if that is all that wish to compete, we will begin with the first round," called the elder receiving many cheers of approval from the crowd. Reaching into a box he took out two slips of paper and read the names that were on them, "Akan Kyoto vs. Suito Mizawa." Akan and a man wearing an ocean blue shirt with white pants and silver hair walked into the arena that was drawn on the floor. "The rules are simple anything goes, if I deem someone incapable of continuing the fight is over, do you understand?" asked the elder as he walked to the edge of the arena. Both nodded in understanding and prepared to fight, the elder raised his hand in the air and brought it shouting "Begin!"

The fight between Akan and Suito didn't last long, Akan managed to get Suito into a head lock and threatened to snap his neck if he didn't forfeited. The next two matches had similar results, Yoroi knocked out his opponent with a chop to the neck and Oroka knocked his opponent out of the arena with a swift kick to the gut. "Next match, Naruto Namikaze vs. Gomo Gatsukan," said the elder as Naruto and Gomo walked into the arena. Everyone in the cave was cheering Gomo on to crush the outsider, Naruto ignored the insults thrown his way, while Sakura and Ino were using all their will power to not kill every last villager that was present, "Fighters ready, Begin!"

"Sorry I have to do this to you kid, but I'm not going to loss this," said Gomo as he ran at Naruto who didn't even move. Gomo threw his right fist forward aiming at Naruto's face. Just before the fist made contact, Naruto ducked and sent his own punch at Gomo's midsection. Moving out of the way of the punch Gomo tried to bring his right elbow down on Naruto while his arm was still stretched out. Catching the elbow in his left hand, Naruto jumped slightly and aimed a round house kick at Gomo's head. His eye's widened slightly when Gomo managed to catch his kick before it hit. Using the momentum of the kick Gomo spun and through Naruto to other side of the arena.

Not wanting to blow his cover just yet, Naruto allowed himself to take the rough landing and stopped just before the edge of the arena. Getting up, Naruto looked at his opponent who was smirking at him.

"You got guts kid, I'll give you that. But your lacking in the brains department," said Gomo causing a few people in the crowd to shout their agreement to his statement. This didn't sit well with Sakura, she was just about to unload on the nearest villager when she looked at Naruto and noticed the look on his face. He had his sadistic smirk on and a familiar glint in his eye that could make even their parents blood freeze at the sight. She knew Gomo was about to get his ass kicked, and kicked hard.

"You're not half bad Gomo, but it's time to end this little farce of a match," said Naruto as he got up and charged at Gomo at a moderate speed. Gomo was surprised at the speed and couldn't react in time to block the punch that was directed at his head. Naruto not wanting to drag this out any longer spun in midair and delivered a round house kick to Gomo jaw with a resounding crack. As Gomo fell, Naruto delivered the finishing blow, he brought his right foot down and delivered a mother of all ax kicks to Gomo's midsection with a few more cracks accompanying the hit. For a few minutes the elder was to stunned to make a call until, Naruto brought him out of his thoughts, "Hey call the match already he's not getting back up."

This seemed to shake the elder of his stupor as he proclaimed Naruto the winner. Yoroi, Akan, and Oroka didn't appear to like the outcome of the match and were planning the best way to make the kid pay. After Gomo was taken from the arena by medics who found he had a broken jaw and four broken ribs, the elder announced the next match was Akan vs. Oroka. What set Naruto on edge was the fact that they didn't seem to care and Yoroi was wearing a dark smile that screamed revenge. Akan and Oroka's match wasn't much to look at in Naruto's opinion, they through a couple a punches and kicks at each other with Akan finally knocking Oroka out with punch to the head. After they cleared the arena, Naruto and Yoroi faced each other ready for the match to begin.

"Fighters ready, Begin!" shouted the elder as Naruto decided to end this fast and teach Yoroi a lesson in humility. Charging even faster than he did against Gomo, Naruto delivered a flying round house to Yoroi's face before he even got his guard up. Not letting up on his assault Naruto used the momentum from his kick to spin in midair and deliver a punch to Yoroi's head. As soon as he landed, Naruto was on the attack again using a deadly combination of kicks and punches to subdue his opponent. Yoroi was dazed, this kid had come out of nowhere and was unloading on him. When Naruto stopped his assault momentarily, Yoroi decided to pay the kid back. Coming out of his daze he mustered up all the strength he could he used it to throw a punch at Naruto, thinking it would knock him out. Naruto had other plans though, because as Yoroi's punched neared his head Naruto vanished in a burst of speed. Sakura and Ino seeing what was going to happen and prepared to intervene should anything go wrong.

Naruto appeared under Yoroi with one hand and foot on the ground supporting him, his other leg bent at the knee and ready to send Yoroi flying. Yoroi barely had time to blink before he was sent toward the roof of the cave courtesy of Naruto's kick. Rolling onto all fours, Naruto jumped to meet his victim and finish him off. When he reached Yoroi who was barely conscious, he spun and delivered another kick to Yoroi's jaw sending into the roof of the cave with a thud. Not letting up Naruto grabbed onto Yoroi using his left hand and threw him towards the mat below. Using the roof as a springboard Naruto launched himself at Yoroi preparing to use one of his most feared taijutsu attacks.

"It ends now Yoroi!" said Naruto as he and Yoroi came closer and closer to the unforgiving earth below. Spinning around Naruto brought his right foot up and moved in a wide arc and brought it down on Yoroi's face. "Full Moon Strike!" said Naruto as his kick made contact with Yoroi sending him crashing into the floor. After he landed there was silence throughout the cave, the silence however was broken when a villager from the crowd screamed something that caused the three genin to go rigid. "That's kids a ninja!"

"You lied about your identity and your reasons for participating, you should be disqualified from this tournament!" screamed Akan as many of the villagers shouted their agreement.

"Please, do you honestly believe that the demon lords would except, let alone obey, those who aren't even trained to fight properly? Do you really believe that a demon would consider listening to a common villager?" asked Sakura as she and Ino jumped next to Naruto ready for a fight. She looked out towards the crowd of people gathered to determine their responses. Some of the ones who had common sense thought her words through and began to doubt what they believed, but a majority of the population still sent hateful glares in their direction and shouted in protest.

"Fine, if you don't believe us then I'll just have to show you. By releasing the demon lords from their stone prison," said Naruto in a calm, blood chilling voice that made everyone near step back in fear.

"You can't, you are not worthy of the demons you won't be able to release them!" screamed Akan as he charged at the genin. Before he could reach them though he was unconscious with Ino standing over him.

"You don't get it do you? None of you would be able to release the demon lords even if you tried. You have to be capable of performing and releasing the seal that was used to seal them in the first place," said Naruto as he walked away towards the wall where the ten stone tablets stood.

"What are you doing?" asked the frightened elder as he could do nothing but watch as the boy walked towards the stone tablet with the kanji for ten carved into it at the top.

"I'm unsealing Kage, Lord of the Demon Wolves, and leader of the Demon Tribes," said Naruto as he stopped in front of the tablet. He raised his hands and started to make hand signs at a rapid rate, while the villagers look on in awe at the speed at which he was doing it. Naruto finished the set of seals with the Dog seal, where his left hand lay flat on top of his right which was in a fist. Pulling his right hand back, he held it with the palm forward as chakra formed around the hand. Opening his eyes Naruto pushed his hand forward while saying, "Demon Style: Ten Tails Seal Release!"

The villagers could only watch in awe as the stone tablet, which housed the ten tailed demon lord, started to shake as the seal marking faded. The next thing anyone knew was that a loud howl filled the air as the final marking of the seal disappeared and the demon inside was set free. Naruto jumped back as a tower of fire erupted from the ground where he stood just moments ago. Out of the fire came a large wolf, it had black fur with fire red streaks running through it. The wolf itself was at least twice the size of a normal wolf, but the thing that caught everyone's attention were the ten tails lashing around behind it.

"Who has released me from my prison?" asked the wolf as he looked around only to see people giving him a variety of looks, some of awe and respect others starred greedily at him as others just glared and coward before him.

"I released you from your imprisonment, my lord," said Naruto as he went down on one knee as a sign of respect to the powerful demon in front of him, Sakura and Ino walked up to either side of Naruto and knelt as well. Kage turned to look at the humans kneeling before him, _'Well at least these humans understand the value of respect.'_

"Rise, who are you and why have you released me?" asked the wolf as he prepared himself for anything.

"My lord we mean no harm to you," said Ino as she noticed the wolf tense a little.

"She speaks the truth my lord, we only wish to talk. I am Naruto Namikaze, I am the new holder of the demon wolf summoning contract and this is Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka," Kage's eyes widened at hearing this, he remembered before he was sealed that his last order to the wolves was that no one be allowed to sign the summoning contract until his return. "I have proof of who I am and if you wish I will summon a wolf to speak for me," said Naruto trying to calm the storm he knew was going on inside of the demon lord right now.

"Very well, summon a wolf that will be more than enough proof for me, but I would like to speak to Raikou, I remember my last order being that he would guard the scroll until my return." Naruto nodded his head in understanding, biting his right thumb Naruto quickly went through a set of seals, and slammed his hand on the ground while calling out "Summoning Jutsu." With that a flash of lightning appeared in front of Naruto and out of the flash came none other than the first demon wolf to accept Naruto, Raikou.

"Lord Kage, it has been far too long," said Raikou as he bowed his head to his leader.

"Rise Raikou you don't need to bow to me," said Kage as Raikou lifted his head and looked Kage in the eye.

"Sorry Brother."

"Wait a second, Raikou why didn't you tell me your brother was the ten tails?" asked Naruto just a little mad that Raikou would keep such a big secret from him.

"Sorry, Lord Naruto but the topic never came up and Lord Kage ordered me to keep my identity as his brother hidden until his return if a human were to ever sign the summoning scroll," explained Raikou as Kage growled to bring attention back to him.

"Now that that is out of the way, tell me Naruto why you released me, it couldn't have just been because you wanted to out of the kindness of your heart?" asked Kage trying to figure out what Naruto's hidden motives were.

"You are correct my lord, I did have ulterior motives for your release. One was so that you can accept me as your summoner so the chakra drain isn't so taxing when I summon a wolf," Kage nodded his head in understanding.

"I see, well I had already accepted you as a summoner the moment Raikou appeared."

"Thank you Lord Kage, I have another reason for releasing you as well," stated Naruto as Kage and Raikou stiffened slightly, while Sakura and Ino stood ready to help should this become violent.

"What would that be?" asked Kage still not letting his guard down.

"To ask you to allow me to seal you and the rest of the tailed demon lords into myself and nine other worthy shinobi, so you can train us and we can have the power to stop the samurai and restore balance to the world," said Naruto calmly as he looked Kage right in the eye.

To say Kage was surprised would be an understatement; he was sure he felt his heart stop for a good minute while he thought about what Naruto said. After a few more minutes of silence Kage looked up at the crowd of people gathered in the cave, irritated that they had the nerve to eves drop on a demon lord he decided that they needed to leave. Taking in a deep breath he let out a howl that was so loud, Naruto was certain that his family and friends could hear it back in the leaf village. Terrified by the loud howl of the most powerful demon in existence the villagers quickly left fearing for their lives.

"Now we can talk in private, Raikou return to the demon world and inform the wolf council that I have returned."

"At once Brother," with that Raikou left in a flash of lightning.

"Now tell me why you wish to seal us inside of yourself and your friends?" asked Kage. Naruto got up off the floor, from where he was forced to his knees by the howl, and answered in a determined tone.

"I only wish to seal the demon lords inside of my friends and I to give us demon chakra and to train us in the demon styles of fighting," he answered helping Sakura and Ino up from the ground.

"I see… then maybe you truly are the one from the prophecy," said Kage, getting confused looks from the humans before him.

"Prophecy? What are you talking about Lord Kage?" asked Ino voicing the question that was on all their minds at the minute.

"It is simple Ino, over one hundred millennium ago before I was the leader of the demon wolves there was a prophecy foretelling the coming of a human that will have the power to bring balance to the world. That is why the summoning scrolls of each demon race were sent to the human realm. To try and find the human of prophecy," Kage finished his little speech by chuckling slightly at the faces on the genin's faces.

"Wait, if there is only one person of prophecy then why did all the demon tribes send their scrolls to our world?" asked Sakura.

"The reason is simple young one, the prophecy tells of only one human having the power and spirit necessary to bring peace. But it also says that they will lead a team of warriors, each wielding the power of one of the demon lords, known as The Pack," said Kage as he looked Naruto right in the eye. Naruto understood what Kage was trying to tell him, he was the one the prophecy spoke of, and readied himself to release the other demon lords. Naruto walked over to the stone tablet that had the depiction of a fox on it with the kanji for nine at the top.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Sakura, although she had a pretty good idea.

"I'm releasing the other demon lords," he said as he began the series of hand signs for the jutsu.

"But only three of the tablets were glowing that means that only those three can be released, right?" stated Ino, as Naruto turned to look at her without stopping the long series of hand signs.

"You misunderstood what the elder said; he said that when the tablets glowed it meant that the demon lord's partners were nearby. It doesn't matter if they're glowing or not all the lords can be released at any time," stated Naruto as he returned his attention to the tablet as he finished the hand signs. Pulling his palm back, chakra began to form around it, opening his eyes Naruto pushed his palm forward shouting; "Demon Style: Ten Tails Seal Release!"

As with when he performed the jutsu on Kage's tablet a tower appeared where Naruto had been just moments ago before jumping away. However instead of intense flames, it was water almost as if a geyser had just irrupted. Out of the water came a beautiful sapphire blue female fox with nine tails moving behind it, the fox opened its eyes and looked around at its surroundings. When the fox's eyes landed on Kage they grew to the size of dinner plates, rushing toward him without a second thought she all but tackled him onto the ground and began nuzzling her head under his muzzle.

"Kage, it's been two centuries since we've been together. I missed you so much it hurt, but how was I freed from the seal?" the fox asked in a voice that reminded Naruto so much of Sakura's.

"My Lady, that would be my doing," said Naruto as he bowed his head to the fox, Sakura and Ino following suit.

"Ohh, it was you who undid the seal but how that seal is of demon design, no ordinary human could release it," stated the fox as she looked over the humans before her. Her gaze lingered on Sakura who was also looking at the fox with curiosity in her eyes.

"Tsunami, maybe I can explain what's going on if you'll get off me so I can breathe," said Kage as he strained to breathe with his mate on top him, crushing his lungs. Tsunami jerked her head in his direction and then to where she was laying on top of him, being the only medical trained demon lord, she could tell she landed on his lungs effectively knocking the wind out of him.

"Sorry sweetie, I just missed you so much," said Tsunami as she got off of Kage allowing him to breathe.

"It's alright Tsunami, I missed you too," said Kage as he used one of his tails to rub her cheek causing her to purr. Tsunami let out a slight whimper when he retracted his tail and began to tell her what was going on. Once he was finished explaining the situation to her, she turned her head towards Naruto, Sakura, and Ino.

"Well, I'm not certain if the male is the one of prophecy but I trust your judgment, I do believe though that the pink vixen is my destined partner while the blonde is Kaze's," said Tsunami while eyeing the two females. Kage nodded his head in agreement, and turned towards Naruto who in returned turned his attention to him.

"Naruto, why don't you release the others, we can decide on what to do after that." Naruto nodded his head in agreement and went over to the last glowing tablet and began the same series of hand signs again, although this time he decided to do them as fast as he could so he could convince Tsunami that he was the one the prophecy spoke of.

Finishing all one hundred necessary hand signs faster than he had done when he released Kage, he performed the jutsu on the tablet and just like before a tower appeared only this one was a tornado. Out of the tornado appeared a magnificent chestnut brown eagle with eight long feather covered tails. Naruto repeated the jutsu for the other tablets, each one producing a different tower with its own unique element. Once all the towers were gone Naruto, Sakura and Ino felt over whelmed by the ten most powerful beings in existence.

A lion with a golden brown mane with three tails that came from a flash of lightning. A tiger with six tails whose fur was as icy white as the pillar it emerged from. Out of a tree came a midnight black bear with five tails. Next was a two tailed cat that came out of a pillar of fire just like Kage, except the fire was blue instead reddish-orange. Then a one tailed raccoon came from a miniature sandstorm. Followed by a seven tailed gorilla, whose red fur matched its intense nature that appeared as if out of a volcanic eruption and lastly a four tailed panther that came out of a tower of pure earth.

**Well that's the chapter, like it, didn't like it, let me know.**

**Also I'm challenging everyone to try and guess who are the partners for the remaining demon lords, if you get it correct any suggestions you have for weapons for the other members will be used, or suggestions for other pairings as well. **

**Good luck everyone, til next time **

**BSW**


	5. The Lords Reunited

**Hey everybody I'm back, here's chapter 4 of The Pack. You've only got a few chapters to try and guess who the counterparts of the other demon lords are.**

**As usual I don't own Naruto  
><strong>

**Chapter 4- The Lords Reunited**

"Where are we?" asked the cat as she scratched herself behind the ear.

"We're in the human realm and by the looks of things I'd say we've just been freed from our imprisonment," explained the panther as he looked around the room. His eyes widened when he saw the three humans standing just feet away Kage with their backs to him. Eyes filling with anger he couldn't stop himself from shouting at the humans, "You insolent meat bags, who do you think you are turning your back on Lord Kage, leader of all demons!" Naruto turned his head to look at the panther and gave him a stern look. Taking a few steps forward he put himself in the line of sight of all the demon lords, each turning their heads in his direction trying to find out what this human wanted.

"Ok, listen up cause I'm not going to repeat this," stated Naruto calmly, earning him fierce glares from the eight newly freed demons. "My name is Naruto Namikaze, I am the current holder of the demon wolf summoning contract and I have already been accepted by Kage and the other wolves," said Naruto in the same calm voice that irritated most of the demon lords.

"What, Kage finally accepted a summoner?" asked the tiger who looked to Kage for confirmation.

"Yes I have already accepted him, and I have a strong feeling that he is the human destined to lead The Pack," said Kage gaining gasp's and stunned looks from his fellow demon lords.

"Do you really believe he is the one?" asked the gorilla as the bear nodded her head agreeing with him.

"He's right, this human doesn't look like much and he doesn't appear to be older than fifth teen, how can you be sure that he is the one?"

"For the simple reason that he is the one who released us all from our imprisonment by releasing the Ten Tails Seal, which as you all know is a jutsu no ordinary human or ninja should ever be able to do. Yet here we are, all ten demon lords released from our bindings by a human who is capable of performing one of the most powerful sealing jutsu known to human and demon kind alike," said Kage with a hint of pride in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by those present.

"Ok say he is the one, how do you expect him to lead The Pack if there is no pack to lead? He can't take on his legacy without the other nine members," said the cat as she tried to hide the annoyance of being led by a mere child, and failing.

"Watch your tone Faia, it doesn't matter how old he is if he the one to lead The Pack. All that matters is that Kage and the wolves except him, which they do," snapped Tsunami. Faia merely grunted in response and kept quiet.

"Now if your all done criticizing me," said Naruto as he brought attention back to himself, "We can get down to the business at hand which is finding the other members of The Pack." All the demon lords went silent after that, other than Kage and Tsunami, they began thinking that if this boy could quite all the demon lords at once than maybe he is the one they've been looking for. "Now, my team and I already have a good idea of who the other pack members are but we'll let you all be the judge of that," said Naruto as all the lords nodded their heads in agreement. "Now just to relieve the tension a little bit, why don't we go around and introduce ourselves properly, ok?" asked Naruto in a more soothing tone. Again everyone nodded and Naruto stepped forward to start them off.

"As I said before, my name is Naruto Namikaze and I am the current holder of the demon wolf summoning contract. I have quite a mastery of Fire Ninjutsu and I am skilled in using twin swords." Naruto then motioned for Sakura and Ino to introduce them as well. Sakura walked up to stand on Naruto's right side and spoke.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I am one of Naruto-kun's team mates. Like Naruto I am skilled with a sword but I prefer one instead of two, I have skills in using Water Ninjutsu and I have also been trained in using medical Ninjutsu as well." Ino walked up Naruto's other side and introduced herself.

"I am Ino Yamanaka, I have a strong understanding of Wind Ninjutsu, and like my two team mates I am skilled with a blade. However I prefer to use two wakizashi short swords instead of the longer katana like my team mates."

The lords nodded every time one of them finished, when they were done the raccoon stepped forward and introduced himself.

"I am Shukaku the one tailed raccoon, and my element is that of the sand." Naruto nodded and turned to the cat.

"I am Faia the two tailed cat of fire; my fire is not normal however, its color changes with my mood, blue as you see it now is calm." The lion stepped forward and spoke with a thunderous voice.

"I am Arashi the three tailed lion, I can cause a storm with a mere flick of my tails." Raising an eyebrow at the lion's cockiness Naruto merely waved off that last part and turned to the next demon lord.

"I am Kyoukon, the four tailed panther, my elemental nature lies with that of earth," said Kyoukon, Naruto could tell that Shino would probably be his chosen partner just by both of their intelligence.

"I am Mokuzai, the five tailed bear. Like Shukaku I have a unique elemental style, mine is wood." Sakura raised her eyebrows in surprise and considered who might be Mokuzai's human partner.

"You may call me Tora; I am the six tailed tiger of ice. Like Shukaku and Mokuzai my element is unique to me." All three humans nodded in acknowledgment, turning their attention to the Gorilla who seemed to be much calmer than his appearance let on.

"Kazan, as you can see I am the seven tailed gorilla with the elemental abilities of magma," said Kazan as he motioned to the still hardening lump of magma where he came from.

"I am Kaze the eight tailed eagle of wind," when she said that Naruto and Sakura immediately turned toward Ino. Already knowing what they were going to ask her, Kaze spoke again, "And before you ask, yes, Ino is my human counterpart and the one true summoner of the demon eagles." The teens nodded in understanding as Ino moved toward Kaze as Sakura moved toward Tsunami so they could receive their summoning contracts. Once Sakura and Ino had signed their respective contracts they returned to Naruto's side where he turned to address all of the demon lords.

"Ok now that introductions are out of the way we can start on the true matter at hand," Kage looked at Naruto as if asking for permission to speak, confused, Naruto just nodded his head and Kage spoke in a commanding tone.

"Lord Naruto is correct; our task now is to find the remaining members of The Pack. And I believe Lord Naruto has a request to make of us?" Naruto nodded while Sakura and Ino braced themselves knowing this would hit a sour note with the other demon lords even if Kage had agreed to it.

"Yes I do, I ask that all of you allow yourselves to be sealed inside your human counterpart. This will allow their chakra to take on a more demonic quality making it easier on them when they perform Demon style Ninjutsu. Also it will allow us, with your help of course, to create a unique Kekkei Genkai for each member of The Pack and their future families, or to improve what ones they currently have to make them more effective." said Naruto as he moved his hands to his ears trying to lessen the impact of their screams that were on their way.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" screamed every demon present except for Kage and Tsunami who had their tails covering their ears.

"I can't believe this, you free us from our imprisonment just so that you can imprison us again?" asked Shukaku as his tail moved violently behind him.

"You miss understand my intentions," Naruto started but was cut off by Kazan who's attitude finally matched his appearance.

"We understand what you want perfectly; you wish to seal us away inside of some humans so that you can have all of our power for yourselves!"

"Silence all of you, I have already listened to Naruto's proposal and have agreed to it as it is in the best interest of everyone," said Kage in a commanding voice that left no room for argument. All the other demon lords shut up instantly, not wishing to further anger their leader. Tsunami stepped forward and spoke her thoughts on the idea.

"I agree with Kage, I have heard Naruto's reasoning behind this plan and feel it is the appropriate course to take to ensure the safety of The Pack." The other demon lords seemed to consider her words and turned to Naruto with expressions that asked him to please tell them his reasoning.

"Ok, my reasons for asking this of you is to ensure the safety of the other pack members. Because if people were to see us with a demon lord walking along side us it would bring to much unwanted attention, as well as cause people to try and kill us to rid themselves of the demons. If you were to be sealed inside of us then you could train us in secret without drawing attention. It would also allow our chakra to take on more demonic qualities so side effects of Demon style jutsu's wouldn't affect us. I am only asking you to remain sealed for no more than three years, in that time you and your counterpart may create, or improve, a Kekkei Genkai that would only be available to them and their future families," said Naruto as he observed the reactions of all those present.

Kage and Tsunami nodded, having already accepted the plan. Kaze, Kazan, and Kyoukon seemed to be considering Naruto's word very carefully since they had their heads down with concentrated looks on their faces. All the other demon lords seemed to be thinking as well, but not quite as much as the others. The only one who seemed to not even care what Naruto said was Arashi, this was confirmed when he grew to the size of a three story house and lunged at Naruto attempting to kill the young ninja.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!" he screamed as he raised his claw to deliver a killing blow. Naruto didn't even seem to care as he just stood where he was not even trying to dodge. To everyone's surprise however, Naruto became surrounded by a cloak of black chakra that took on the shape of a two tailed wolf. Before Arashi could do anything Naruto had grabbed his claw and thrown him into the side of the cave. Arashi began shrinking back to normal size as everyone turned to look at Naruto who didn't even seem winded or tired after throwing a ten ton lion. After a long awkward silence Sakura decided to voice her concern, "Naruto-kun, are you okay? What happened just now?" Naruto turned to look directly at her and gave her his infamous smirk that she loved. "I've never felt better Sakura, and as to what happened I think you can thank Kage for that one," said Naruto as everyone turned to look at Kage only to discover that he wasn't there anymore.

"Kage, where did you go sweetie?" asked a concerned Tsunami.

"I'm right in front of you Tsunami," said Kage's voice as everyone turned to where it came from only to find Naruto.

"Are you trying to annoy us human?" asked Tora starting to get agitated about not knowing what was going on.

"Watch your tongue Tora, don't forget who you're speaking to," said Naruto in Kage's voice gaining raised eyebrows from everyone present.

"Naruto do you think you could explain what's going on to those of us who don't know?" asked Ino trying to wrap her mind around what was wrong with Naruto.

"Now I understand," said Naruto to himself, it was loud enough though that everyone else heard as well.

"Guys you may find this kind of hard to believe but, Kage has sealed himself inside of me," said Naruto as the chakra cloak finally died down and everyone grew wide eyed at the realization.

"That would explain why you were able to throw me across the cave," said Arashi as he woke up from hitting the wall.

"Yes it would, now let me explain exactly what happened," said Naruto as he mentally asked, _'Kage, care to give me a hand here?' 'Sure thing Naruto, just let me take over for now,' _said the wolf as Naruto began to enter a meditative state in his mind while Kage took over his body. Naruto's appearance began to change slightly as his hair grew a little longer, his nails turned into claws and his eyes turned black with a red slit down the middle.

"Now if no one else will attack us, I'll explain what is going on," said Kage through Naruto, everyone nodded and waited for him to continue. "Now if you couldn't tell already it is me Kage, speaking through Naruto. As to what happened it is very simple, when Arashi tried to attack Naruto I performed the Ten Tails Seal on myself in order to merge with Naruto. Now he and I share the same body and as Naruto explained earlier, his chakra is already beginning to take on demonic attributes. With us successfully merged it should be enough proof to the rest of you that this plan of Naruto's is more than useful, it is the only way to insure everyone's safety." After he had finished his little speech Naruto's features returned to normal suggestion that Naruto was back in control.

All the demon lords were silent after hearing the ashamed tone in Kage's voice, like he couldn't believe they were his brethren. After several long minutes of silence Tsunami made her way over to Sakura with a determined look on her face. Stopping just a few feet from her they looked into each others eyes they nodded and looked over at Naruto expectantly. Catching on to what they wanted Naruto decided to make it known to all.

"So you two are ok with this?" receiving a nod from both of them Naruto began to make hand signs as they walked over to him. Once he was finished with the hand signs he voiced his concern one more time, "Are you two sure about this there is no going back until many years have passed?"

"Don't worry so much Naruto-kun, as long as I'm with you nothing can go wrong," said Sakura while giving Naruto a warm hearted smile. Smiling back Naruto placed his right hand over Sakura's naval and his left one on Tsunami's head, bracing himself for what was to come he performed the technique.

"Demon style: Ten Tails Seal." The next thing Sakura knew was that there was a feeling in her stomach that felt like she had just received a punch from a giant. Tsunami wasn't doing any better as she began to feel herself being forcibly drawn through Naruto's body and into Sakura's where she slowly began to regain her senses. After the sealing was complete Naruto let out a sigh of relief that nothing had gone wrong and turned to look where his hand was still on Sakura's naval. "Brace yourself Sakura-chan this next part is a little painful," said Naruto with worry in his voice. Sakura nodded while giving Naruto a reassuring smile that everything would be ok. Nodding Naruto began to focus on the seal reinforcing it to fit Sakura's unique chakra network, once everything was ready the outline of the seal began to form on Sakura's stomach. Sighing Naruto removed his hand from Sakura's stomach to exam the seal making sure everything had formed correctly. The seal had a simple appearance for one of the most advanced seals in existence; in the center of the seal was a simple black circle with the kanji for nine inside of the circle, outside the circle was a little more complex, forming a second circle were the images of all ten demon lords.

After the seal had completely formed Sakura began to pass out from the process. Acting quickly Naruto caught her before her feet even left the ground and laid her down on the ground gently. Moving some of her hair out of her face Naruto stood back up and addressed everyone with a stern look on his face.

"Okay listen up, Kage just pointed something out to me that could pose a huge problem down the line for us." Kyoukon, being the observant one he was spoke up.

"I take it he's referring to the fact that only three of us have found their human counterparts and we don't know where the others are?" Nodding in acknowledgment Naruto spoke again.

"Sort of, I have an idea as to where the other members of The Pack are, but the problem Kage spoke of is how we are going to get the rest of you there without drawing any attention to ourselves. I mean no disrespect to any of you, but besides Kage, Tsunami, and Kaze the rest of you are left out in the open and no matter how small you make yourselves you can't hide your number of tails and that would give us away in an instant." After thinking this over a little bit Kazan spoke up.

"How far away are the people you believe to be our counterparts?"

"Hmmmm, I'd say at least a week long journey from where we are right now, why do you ask?" answered Ino who had walked over to the unconscious Sakura to exam her for injuries.

"Could we not just grow to our full height and travel there in one?" asked Kazan thinking it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Lord Kazan I mean no disrespect, but are you crazy you think growing to your full height will help? Why don't we just go up the Shogun himself and say 'oh just thought we'd tell you we have the ten demon lords fighting for us now,' are you trying to get us all killed you crazy monkey!" screamed Naruto who was trying to hold back from using Kage's chakra and attacking the gorilla. Kazan's face turned to one of complete and utter shock; no one had ever dared to insult him for fear of what he would do to them. But here was this one human calling him a 'crazy monkey' without even backing down in the least when he gave the kid a glare, this kid had guts that was for sure.

Sensing the tension in the air Ino thought frantically for a solution to defuse the tension. After thinking for a few seconds she found her answer, _'That's it, I can't believe I forgot all about that,'_ she screamed to herself.

"Hey Naruto I think I have a solution to our little problem," said Ino drawing attention to herself. To hers and the others immense relief Naruto and Kazan seemed to forget their argument and turned to listen to Ino. "Naruto do you remember after all of us finished our training in chakra control?" receiving a nod she continued, "Well after you started to work on mastering The Ten Tails Seal, I started to experiment with seals a little myself. One of the things I came up with is like a message or notification, except instead of a physical scroll it's a seal that is linked to a main one placed on the one wishing to send the message," once Ino finished her explanation she gave Naruto a look as if asking for permission. Taking a minute to think things over, Naruto gave Ino a nod giving her the green light to put her plan into motion.

Smiling at Naruto, Ino walked up to Shukaku and performed a short series of hand signs. Finishing with the monkey seal, with her hands held horizontal to the ground with palms facing each other; she traced her right index and middle finger in a circle on Shukaku's right front leg, then she placed the two fingers in the middle of where she traced the circle. When she removed her fingers, a black circle appeared where her fingers had drawn the shape and in the middle where her fingers touched was a four pointed star. Smiling at her handy work she turned to everyone else and spoke in a confident manner.

"The seal itself has a very simple operation, once the main one it is linked to is released, it will glow a bright green and after a couple of seconds it will disappear leaving no trace of it ever existing." Kaze looked at Ino with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Ino if what you said is true then this seal can used as a marker for allies if you are ever forced apart for some reason, or to show them what path they need to take if you were sent ahead to scout." Clearing his throat Naruto brought attention back to himself with a serious expression showing on his face.

"That's all interesting Kaze, but we have more pressing matters to attend to right now. Ino I want you to place your seal on the rest of the demon lords except for Kaze. As soon as that is done I'll seal Kaze inside you and we can get the rest of our training on the way while the remaining lords return to their respective homes in the demon world until we call on them," said Naruto with the most serious expression Ino had ever seen on Naruto's face. Not wasting a minute Ino went to work marking the other demon lords with her contact seal and formed the main seal on her upper left arm. The main seal looked almost the same as the others but it had four points coming out of the circle. Once Ino had finished with this Naruto called her over and began the seals for the Ten Tails Seal. Placing his hands in the same positions as he did with Sakura, he felt Kaze begin to pass through his body into Ino's, with the same results as with Sakura, she passed out.

Sighing Naruto turned to regard the demon lords, taking in a breath he began to explain his plan, "Ok all of you are dismissed, you will have some time to enjoy your homes before we call on you. I plan for the three of us to train for at three more years before we began our journey home. Once we are there Ino will release the contact seal to notify you of our arrival, and when you return to our world I will gather those I believe to be your counterparts. Until then I bid you all farewell," he finished with a bow. Returning the gesture all the demon lords left in their own unique way, turning to face his unconscious team mates Naruto let out a long sigh, the next three years were going to be interesting.

**Ok everyone there's chapter 4, well we've met the demon lords, I wonder who their counterparts are? You only have about two chapters left to guess who they are.**

**Until next time**

**BSW**


	6. Unexpected Surprises

**Hey everybody, well here's the next chapter of The Pack**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything Naruto  
><strong>

**Chapter 5- Unexpected Surprises**

Three figures walked along a path that would lead them to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"It really has been three years, I still can't believe everything that has happened to us," said a feminine voice that sounded like it was singing.

"Believe it, cause with everything we've been through this is only the calm before the storm," replied another female with a small feeling of dread over coming her.

"Don't worry about what has yet to occur, only focus on what is happening in front of you right now," said a commanding male voice.

"Your right, but do you have act all tough right now Naruto?" asked the first female. Turning his head Naruto gave his two companions a smirk.

"Ahhh, but it's so fun Sakura-chan, do I have to stop?" asked Naruto with sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Yes you do, it may intimidate opponents but after spending the last three years with you it gets annoying," said Sakura as she gave Naruto a small glare trying to emphasize her point.

"Haha, if I'm so annoying then why are you still my girlfriend?" countered Naruto with a smirk, he knew he had her with this one. At this Sakura turned beat red, she wasn't embarrassed about being Naruto's girlfriend, it's just that whenever someone brings up the topic she remembers how she finally got up the courage to talk to him about it.

_It was about a year after they had started their training with the demon lords, Naruto and Kage were working on some new type of jutsu while Sakura, Ino, Tsunami, and Kaze were having a little girl talk. _

"_I can never really get used to the fact that you can summon us even though we're supposed to be sealed inside of you," said Kaze as she stretched out her wings. _

"_I know what you mean, Kage and Naruto must have altered the seal in some way for this to be possible," said Tsunami as she looked lovingly at Kage as he and Naruto trained. _

"_Yeah, Naruto-kun seems to absorb just about any kind of training and jutsu Kage through his way. It's almost like he was meant to be born a demon with how easily he learns Demon Style Jutsu's," said Sakura as she gave Naruto a look that was similar to Tsunami's. Ino being the ever observant one noticed the look in both of her fellow female's eye's and decided it was time to have a little chat._

"_Hey Naruto," called Ino. Naruto gave Kage a signal to stop while he turned to address Ino. _

"_Yeah Ino?" _

"_Do you think you can run into town and grab some supplies so we can leave as early as possible tomorrow?" asked Ino while she received a few glares from Sakura and Tsunami. _

"_Sure, I actually planned on doing that right after I finished training with Kage," said Naruto as he nodded to Kage who returned the gesture and disappeared in a swirl of fire. Sealing away all of his equipment Naruto turned and headed off in the direction of a nearby village. _

"_Ok Ino what's up, why'd you ask Naruto-kun to go get supplies now, it could have waited?" asked Sakura. _

"_Cause we need to have a little girl talk, and ever since the sealing Naruto's hearing has been getting better and better every day and I don't want him eavesdropping on us," said Ino with a confident tone in her voice. _

"_Ok you wanted to talk, talk," said Tsunami who was a little upset that she couldn't watch her mate train anymore. _

"_I'll get right to the point. Sakura I know you like Naruto, so why won't you just buck up and ask him out already?" asked Ino causing Sakura to turn ten shades of red. _

"_Well, it's not that I don't want to ask him, it's just I'm afraid that he won't return my feelings," stuttered Sakura as she tried to suppress her blush and failing._

"_Lady Sakura, if you like Lord Naruto so much then why you don't just claim him?" asked Kaze thinking it was the most obvious thing in the world. That statement caused Sakura to turn a new shade of red and draw a little blush across Ino's face as well, _

"_Um... Kaze that might work for demons but not for humans, it's a little more complex than that," said Ino. _

"_Oh my mistake Ino, I forgot human feelings are a little more fragile than demons," said Kaze as she looked down sheepishly. _

"_It's ok Kaze, but Sakura you seriously need to make a move and ask Naruto before some other girl does. Cause once word gets around that Naruto is the counterpart of the Juubi every girl in the village is going to be after him," said Ino, as Sakura looked down at her hands folded in her lap. _

"_You're right, but what if he doesn't return my feelings for him? What if…" she was cut off by a slap on the back of her head from one of Tsunami's tails. Turning to give her partner a glare, Sakura found herself looking into eyes that held nothing but determination. _

_"Listen Sakura, Kage and I have a mental connection as mates, we can hear each others thoughts and from what he has told me, Naruto definitely returns yours feelings with the same if not greater force then yours for him," said Tsunami as Sakura's face started to turn into one of total determination. _

"_Your right, I'll talk to him about it tonight," said Sakura as her mind began to wonder to what tonight might be like. _

_Later that night after everyone had gone to sleep, Sakura decided to make her move. Sneaking out of her tent, she quietly made her way over to Naruto's. Slipping inside the tent, Sakura just looked at Naruto as he slept. 'He looks so cute when he sleeps,' thought Sakura as she moved a little closer to Naruto. Gathering all her courage, Sakura took the plunge._

"_Naruto-kun, wake up I need to talk to you," cooed Sakura as she gently shook Naruto._

"_Sakura-chan, what are you doing here, it's the middle of the night?" asked Naruto once he had his senses back. Sakura blushed lightly when she saw that he didn't sleep with a shirt on, leaving his well-defined chest for the world to see._

"_I wanted to talk to you about something," she admitted while she tried to fight down the blush and losing._

"_About what?" asked Naruto as he sat up so they were level with each other._

"_About us," Sakura answered causing a slight blush to appear on Naruto's cheeks as well. Sakura noticed this and it raised her hopes just a little more. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Sakura started things off. "Naruto-kun, I really like you, ever since we were kids I've always had strong feelings for you that went beyond friendship or that of a sister. But I noticed as time went by and we got stronger, so did my feelings for you. I never mentioned this before because I didn't think you returned my feelings, Naruto-kun what I'm trying to say is, I love you."_

_Naruto was stunned, his childhood crush and if he was honest with himself, the love of his life, had just admitted she loved him. He noticed the dejected look on her face and realized that he hadn't responded, thinking quickly he grabbed her hand as she started to get up to leave and pulled her into his arms._

"_I love you too Sakura-chan." Sakura was surprised by this, at first when he didn't answer she thought that he didn't return her feelings and was about to leave. But then she felt something grab her hand and she found herself straddling Naruto while he hugged her to him. When she heard him say he loved her, her face lit with the brightest most content smile you had ever seen. Pulling back from the hug slightly to look him in the eye, Sakura saw that his eyes held nothing but love, love for her. When she saw that look in his eyes, she lost it. She leaned in and claimed his lips with her own, the kiss was slow at first but as they continued to kiss the passion behind it started to increase. Sometime during the kiss Sakura lost her shirt and she decided to do what Kaze said and claim Naruto as hers and hers alone. _

"Sakura, hey snap out of it!" screamed Ino trying to bring Sakura out of her daydream.

"Huh, what? Oh sorry I was just thinking about something that's all," said Sakura when she saw the concerned look on Naruto's face and the amused one on Ino's. Rolling her eyes, Ino continued walking down the path while Naruto continued to give Sakura a concerned look. She gave him a soft smile and his concern instantly disappeared, that's one of the things she loved about Naruto, he was always putting others before himself.

"Alright now we have a little business to take care of before we reach the village," said Naruto as he turned back to the path.

"What, I thought we took care of everything before we left?" asked Ino as she went through a mental checklist trying figure out if they forgot anything.

"It doesn't concern any of our possessions or equipment; it has to do with what we are going to do once we reach the village. Other than our friends and family no one knows the true reason as to why we left the village except that it was for training. Until my dad decides to test us for our new rank we should suppress our true power to what three genin should have after three years of training, so about three to five percent. Also, Sakura-chan I don't like this idea anymore then you're going to but, I think it would be wise to hide our relationship until after my dad tests us," said Naruto while he braced himself for the explosion the last part would trigger.

"WHAT, WHY SHOULD WE HIDE OUR LOVE? It'll be the only thing keeping those other girls away from you," said Sakura trying to quell the rage inside of her.

"I know Sakura-chan, I don't like it anymore then you do, but you have to understand my reasoning," Naruto said in an attempted to stop the time bomb that was about to go off. Sakura took a few deep breathes as she did her best to calm down and listen to Naruto's plan. "Ok now like I said, until my dad tests us for our new rank, we should keep our relationship a secret. If word were to get out that you and I were in love, and Danzo found out about it before my dad's test he would find a way to use our love against us. But if we were to be classified as a higher rank we could show more of our potential and once a shinobi reaches chuunin rank they are under the direct command of the Hokage himself, no one else and we can drop the act and be together properly," explained Naruto as he felt Sakura start to cool down when the reasoning began to sink in. "Plus, wouldn't it be more fun to see the looks on all the other girls faces when then find we're together and how powerful we are?" asked Naruto with a little chuckle.

"Yes it would," said Sakura with a sadistic grin on her face. Sighing at the antics of her two team mates, Ino looked up ahead of them were the gates to the village could be seen coming into view.

"Home sweet home," said Ino as a single tear dropped down her face.

"It's time, once we step through those gates we better be careful," cautioned Naruto as he suppressed his power a little more just to be safe. Once the three genin reached the gates of the village they spotted two chuunin in a lookout tower looking at them with suspicion. Once the guards saw their faces however their demeanor immediately became ones of happiness and shock.

"Hey Naruto, is that you?" asked one of the guards who had a scar across his right cheek. Naruto's only reply was to point at the kanji for fire on his cloak, and then continued on into the village.

As the trio walked down the streets of the village, many of the villagers stopped what they were doing and watched as they walked by. Many began to whisper to each other saying things like "Do you think it's really them, I mean they look somewhat like them?" and it was true Naruto, Sakura and Ino had changed their look not long after they left the village. Naruto still had his black pants with pockets with weapons and scrolls, but instead of his usual muscle shirt with black flames, he wore a black short sleeved t-shirt. The shirt had a flame design on the right sleeve that went around his collar and onto his chest a bit. He also had a blood red cloak that came to just above his ankles, with a black fire pattern at the bottom and had the kanji for fire at the center of the cloak, much like his fathers.

Sakura still wore the same dark blue tank top with the kanji for water on the back, but instead of a skirt she wore a long sash like dress that went down to her mid-thigh on the left side and flowed just past her knee on her right, she still wore the skin tight shorts that reached just above her knees.

Ino now wore a black version of the tank top shirt she had before with the kanji for wind in green on the back, she had a similar style dress as Sakura but instead of going down one leg she had it flowing behind with the front coming down to about mid-thigh with the same kind of black shorts Sakura wore. All of them still had their weapons in the same spots as they usually do, Naruto had his twin swords on his back with the handles over the left shoulder, Sakura had her single sword over her right should and Ino still had her wakizashi's on her hips.

When they finally reached the Hokage's tower they were surprised to find that the Anbu had lined up side by side, creating a path to the door of the tower where their friends and families were waiting for them. Naruto smiled when he saw that all their friends were all wearing chuunin vests. Naruto walked up to his dad and bowed showing respect to his leader as Sakura and Ino copied his gesture. Once they stood up, Minato motioned for them to follow him to his office where they could talk in private. After reaching the office and dismissing the Anbu guards posted their, except for one wearing a cat mask, the Hokage addressed the crowd of people in his office.

"Whatever is said in here stays in here until told otherwise, understood?" asked the kage in a commanding tone. After receiving nods from everyone present he turned to the three young shinobi in front of his desk and motioned for them to begin.

"You know most of what went on from the letters and updates we sent you all, however there is one tiny thing we kept from you for the majority of our journey, and I ask that you please do not go crazy when you find out what it is?" Naruto started earning him some confused glances from his friends and upset and demanding ones from the adults.

"Please tell me that neither Sakura nor Ino is pregnant," said Kushina as she removed her Anbu mask.

"No mom, it's nothing like that; allow you might want to run a scan on Sakura-chan to make sure. But it is of great importance, brace yourselves this might come as a surprise," Naruto paused waiting to make sure he had everyone's undivided attention, what he noticed though was that his and Sakura's parents had looks of total shock on there faces. Taking a deep breath Naruto spoke, "The three of us are the counterparts of the ten, nine, and eight tailed demon lords, we are also their vessels." The room was deathly quiet, everyone had shocked looks on their faces and most had slack jaws. Shaking his head to remove the shock Minato spoke with a strong voice, but one could hear the concern in it.

"How has this affected you individually and what can we expect in the future?"

"Well, nothing has happened to us physically and I doubt anything will. However we only need the demon lords inside of us for three more years so that we can train the new members of The Pack once they have their demon counterpart sealed inside of them," said Sakura as she went into her medic persona.

"The Pack? Who or what is that?" asked Kakashi with concern for his students written all over his face, or what was visible.

"The Pack is the ten human counterparts to the ten demon lords. The leader is the counterpart to the ten tails and is also the one said to possess the power to return balance to our world," said Ino giving them the short version of what they had heard from the demon lords in the cave.

"I see, and who are these other members? We can assume that you three are also members, correct?" asked Ino's mom.

"Yes, we are members and Naruto is our leader, he is the counterpart of the ten tail, while I have the eight tail and Sakura the nine tail," Ino said as she lifted her shirt and revealed the seal as proof of this fact. There was a moment of silence as everyone took in this information, finally Temari had had enough of the silence.

"So, do you guys know who the other members of The Pack are?"

"Yes," was the simple response they received from all three of them simultaneously.

"Who are they?" asked Sayuki while she pondered who had the qualifications to be one. "Seven of the chuunin standing behind you," said Naruto as he turned and pointed to all his friends standing in the back of the room.

"WHAT?" was the ear splitting response they received.

"How do you know it's them?" asked Minato as he rubbed his ears.

"We gave the demon lords samples of everyone's abilities through our mental link with them and they each said their counterpart was among our friends. As to which ones they are we'll let them tell you in person, but for now I believe we have a test to take dad?" said Naruto as he returned to the matter at hand.

"Your right, you three need to be tested for your new rank, but where can we do it so as not to draw any attention?" said Minato as he began to wonder how to go about this.

"Simple, we do it in front of the entire village," said Naruto with his infamous sadistic smirk on his face. This caused all of his friends and the adults to back away in fear, the only ones who didn't move were Sakura and Ino who had similar, yet not as powerful smirks as well.

"May I ask why?" asked Minato as he began to sweat at whatever his son was planning, "You know it will bring Danzo running as well as the rest of the council and villagers."

"We're fully aware of that fact Lord Hokage and that is why we want to do it," said Sakura with mischief in her voice.

"If Danzo see's just how strong we've become he will do everything in his power to bring us to his underground ROOT cell, but once you step up and give us our new rank he won't be able to do anything without using force. And that will only serve to anger the villagers and the council giving us an opening to rid ourselves of him," said Ino as she plotted along with her team mates.

"Very well, I see there's no changing your mind so we might as well go along with it," said Minato with a sigh at his son and his team mate's methods.

"Thanks dad, we'll be at our old training ground, while you invite the villagers and council members to watch our test, see ya," said Naruto as he disappeared in a swirl of fire, followed by Sakura in a swirl of water. Ino gave one last smirk and then did something she knew would embarrass her team mates.

"Oh, just so you know, Naruto and Sakura are dating now, and have been for the past two years or so," with that she disappeared in a swirl of wind. Everyone was slack jawed again, but it was Kushina and Sayuki who recovered first this time.

"NARUTO/SAKURA WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND/BOYFRIEND?"

After the trio arrived at their old training ground they waited patiently for everyone else to arrive. About fifteen minutes later all their friends and family had along with some of the villagers who wanted to watch the test arrived. After another twenty minutes of people arriving, the council finally decided to show itself. The council was comprised of three sections, Danzo, Koharu, and Homaru were the three elders who advised the Hokage, the civilian council which consisted of wealthy civilians or those with political connections, the shinobi side of the council was comprised of the clan heads, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Tsume Inuzuka, Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuuga, and Shibi Aburame. Following the council was Minato dressed in his normal battle attire which consisted of the standard jounin uniform along with his white cloak with red flames at the bottom. He carried a kusarigama, a small scythe attached to a chain that linked with a fist sized steel ball, on his hip with an arm guard on his left forearm, with his leaf headband on his forehead.

As the Hokage walked out to the field where the three genin awaited to receive their test, the crowd grew silent waiting in anticipation for what was to come. Turning to address the crowd that had gathered Minato glanced at the council, specifically Danzo, before beginning.

"Citizens and Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village we are here to test the skills of three very promising genin to determine their rank among their fellow Shinobi." The crowed boomed with excitement, even some of the higher ranked shinobi present were getting anxious to see the fight unfold. It was common knowledge around the village that Naruto and his team were said to have even more potential than the Sannin of old. "To this end I have decided on the most direct way to determine their skills, and that is to fight them myself," finished the young Hokage with a satisfied smirk on his face.

After hearing this everyone present erupted into cheers and applause at the prospect of watching their Hokage in action. Most of the council wore surprised looks, which quickly turned into smiles that they could see the reason they had chosen Minato to be the Hokage again. Danzo was a little less than pleased, with the method that the Hokage was using it would allow him to have full authority over the outcome of the test. Not to mention that with the support the Hokage was getting from the people present, he wouldn't be able to bring these strong ninja under his command. _'Damn you, you set it up this way to stop me. No matter, I'll have those three under my thumb one way or another.'_

"Are you three ready to begin?" asked the Hokage as he stood across from his son's team.

"Yes, and don't expect us to go easy on you just because you're the Hokage and my father," said Naruto as he sank into his stance, with his feet spread apart so he could bend down touching his left hand to the ground with his right at the ready to grab one of his swords.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," replied Minato as he pulled his kusarigama from his hip, holding the scythe in his left hand while spinning the ball and chain with his right.

"Going for the weapon already, you must be serious," mocked Sakura as she and Ino fell into their stances as well. Sakura's with her right hand resting on her swords hilt, her left out in front of her in a defensive position with her right foot behind her with her left in front bent at the knees ready to pounce. Ino leaned forward slightly with her hands on the hilt's of her wakizashi's, her left foot slightly in front of her right, knee's bent.

"Fighters ready," said the Anbu Captain as he came to the center of the field to start the match, "BEGIN!" jumping away so as not to get caught in the middle.

The three genin charged forward at speeds that were almost impossible to see. Drawing her sword, Sakura brought it down in an attempt to slash the Hokage's chest open. Minato dodged the attack by jumping back, his kusarigama at the ready; but before he could make a move Ino jumped off of Sakura's back and swung her wakizashi's down, sending two blades of wind at the Hokage from the wind chakra she put into her blades. Getting over his shock at the two's teamwork, Minato jumped to the left just barely avoiding the wind blades. Unfortunately for Minato, Naruto was ready for him, thinking he was going to use his sword for a downward slash like Sakura did, Minato brought his kusarigama up to defend. Surprising everyone though, Naruto didn't draw his sword but instead used a drawing motion to fool the Hokage into raising his weapon, leaving an opening for Naruto to deliver a vicious elbow to his stomach. As soon as the elbow hit, the Hokage was sent sprawling out on the ground before turning into a log in a cloud of smoke.

"Substitution dad, really? Are we that good that you have to resort to using a jutsu to dodge?" taunted Naruto as he saw his father appear on the other side of the field.

"I'll admit that you caught me off guard with your teamwork, I expected it to be good, just not that good," replied the Hokage a little embarrassed.

"You shouldn't underestimate us like that again. The last person to make that mistake ended up torn to shreds," said Sakura with the most serious expression on her face that her friends and family had ever seen.

"She's not joking, when we fight it is to protect each other and kill our opponent, let that serve as a warning," finished Ino as she walked up to stand next to Naruto and Sakura.

"Well I want make that mistake again," said Minato as he put his kusarigama back on his hip, "I see now that only relaying on taijutsu and weapons won't do me any good in this fight, so how about we move on."

"Couldn't agree more, Sakura-chan, Ino, it's time to show more of our true power," said Naruto with a satisfied smirk on his face. Not wanting to get caught off guard again Minato decided to make the first move, running through a quick series of hand signs, he slammed his hands on the ground saying.

"Lightning Style: Raising Lightning Jutsu!" Instantly hundreds of lightning bolts started coming out of the ground heading straight for the genin. Thinking quickly Naruto performed a short series of hands seals.

"Sakura-chan, Ino with me!" finishing in the tiger sign; with his finger laced together and middle and index finger pointing up, Naruto jumped into the air with his team mates all going back to back, "Fire Style: Flame Barrier Jutsu," said Naruto creating a sphere of fire around himself and his team mates, effectively stopping the spears from striking them.

"The Flame Barrier Jutsu, I'm impressed Naruto." called Minato as he got up.

"If you think this is good, then you'll love this," said Naruto as he lowered the sphere of flames, but as soon as it was gone so were Sakura and Ino.

"What the…" was all Minato managed to get out before he was interrupted.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!" He turned just as a huge bullet of water hit him head on sending him crashing into a tree. Getting his bearings back, Minato saw Naruto and Ino charging him head on while forming hand signs. The Hokage's eyes widened in realization, it was one of Naruto and Ino's oldest and most effective combination attacks. Finishing his hand signs Naruto called the name of his attack.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" taking in a big breath of air he shot out a ball fire about the size of a human, smirking Ino revealed her part of the combo.

"Wind Style: Air Bullet Jutsu!" taking a breath like Naruto, Ino shot out a bullet of pure air that hit Naruto's Fire Ball. When the two met the result was the Fire Ball doubling in size and power, cursing under his breath Minato went through hand signs as fast as he could.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Strike Jutsu," electricity started gathering in Minato's hand, when the electricity was condensed enough he shot his hand forward releasing a lightning bolt from his palm into the fire ball, the resounding explosion caused many of the ninja present to raise a barrier to protect the civilians.

"We're not done yet, we've improved on this combination," said the voice of Sakura from behind the Hokage. Whirling around Minato attempted to kick Sakura in the stomach only for her to back step while going through some hand signs. Finishing Sakura let a sadistic smirk cross her face, "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," then a dragon of water formed from the water left on the ground by Sakura's previous Water Bullet. Having no other choice, Minato used his prized Hiraishin no Jutsu to escape. Reappearing on the other side of the clearing away from the so called 'genin', Minato contemplated his next move when he noticed the trio disappear in pure speed.

"Oh shit," said the kage as he was forced to dodge multiple strikes from the trio's blades.

'_They weren't kidding when they said they fight to kill to their opponent and protect each other,'_ thought Minato as he was forced to bring his kusarigama out again in order to defend himself from the trios attacks. Swinging the ball end of his weapon around in a circle he was able to create some space for himself to breath. This didn't last long as Ino charged wind chakra into her wakizashi's and sent multiple blades of wind at the blonde village leader. Cursing under his breath Minato charged his own wind chakra into his scythe and blocked using his own blades of wind. Sakura, seeing an opening charged in with her sword to try and remove the Hokage's arm. Seeing the danger at the last second the Hokage had little choice but to use his Hiraishin again to escape. Reappearing a safe distance away, Minato tried to think of a way to counter the two's attacks.

"Wait a second, two…where's…" he didn't have a chance to finish as Naruto was right in front of him bringing one of his swords down in a wide arc.

Reacting on instinct, Minato brought his scythe up and blocked the attack. While the blades fought against each other for dominance, Naruto swung his other sword trying to remove his father's legs. Breaking the struggle of blades Minato jumped back while performing hand signs.

"Wind Style: Wing Dragon Jutsu," said the Hokage as he finished his hand signs. The dragon of wind charged at Naruto, who was still recovering from the kick his dad gave him to get away. The people watching the match thought Naruto was going get hit, until another wind dragon intercepted the kages. Sakura landed next to Naruto and performed a quick healing jutsu to heal his bruised ribs, while Ino distracted their opponent with clones. Jumping into the trees once Naruto was healed, they met Ino who was observing the fight between Minato and her clones.

"Ok, no more playing around. We'll use the dragon's delta formation to finish this fight here and now." said Naruto while Sakura and Ino nodded in understanding. Turning back to the fight between the Hokage and clones, they noticed that all the clones were gone and that Minato was looking around for them, apparently they startled him with their abilities and he wasn't taking any chances. "Alright, on my mark…NOW!" said Naruto as he and his team mates jumped from the tree and charged at the kage in a straight line. Minato looked at Naruto and saw his team mates behind him, obviously making hand signs, but he couldn't tell for what. Just as he was in range of the kusarigama, Naruto jumped over his father and started making hand signs at a blinding speed. Sakura and Ino jumped to the either side so that when Naruto landed they formed a perfect triangle. Finishing their hand signs, the three of them called their attacks, "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu."

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."

"Wind Style: Wing Dragon Jutsu." The three dragons roared into life and charged the kage, surprised by the attack he took the attacks head on. Crashing through multiple trees the Hokage found himself pinned down by multiple blades.

"Surrender dad, we win this time," said Naruto from where he was holding his twin swords crossed over his father's neck.

"Ok, you win this time. I can't believe the three of you forced me to use the Hiraishin in just a little test," said the downed Hokage with a sigh.

"To tell the truth I think we were just as surprised as you were when you had to use it at first," said Sakura as she removed her sword from the Hokage's stomach.

"You're definitely stronger, then you were before you left. Based on what I have seen, and felt, you three are at least Anbu level easy, but I get the feeling you weren't using your full power." said Minato as the three ninja before him smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of their heads. "But, going by what was displayed here, I believe you all should be promoted to jounin immediately."

"Lord Hokage, I must object," said the ever annoying Danzo.

"What do you want now you old war hawk?" asked Naruto in a very dangerous tone, one that Sakura and Ino hadn't heard in over a year.

"You will speak to your superiors with respect boy," said Danzo, glaring at Naruto. "I don't believe it wise to put these three powerful shinobi in the normal ranks. Instead, they should immediately be transferred to my Root Anbu division where their skills will be honed and they can become our best weapons against the Samurai."

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" asked Sakura as she turned to look Danzo in the eye.

"I would expect more respect from you you worthless excuse for a kunoichi," said Danzo as he glared at Sakura from his one good eye.

"I wouldn't have said that if I were you," whispered Ino loud enough for Danzo to hear.

"Ohh, and why is…" he never got the chance to finish as he was slammed into a tree by a very pissed off Naruto who was holding a kunai to his neck. "What is the meaning of this?" screamed Danzo, as ten of his Root Anbu came out of the shadows and had their swords positioned at vital points on Naruto's body. Smirking Danzo spoke to Naruto in a very confident voice, "See boy, you're no match my Root Anbu, now how about you let me go and come with me."

But before Minato could order the Anbu present to help, Naruto began laughing. Frowning at the boys arrogance Danzo spoke, "What's so funny, you're about to die." That didn't sit well with Naruto's parents as they drew their weapons and prepared to charge until they heard Naruto's voice.

"Don't worry mom, dad there's no need for you stain your blades," this confused everyone present, until they heard the sickening sound of metal cutting flesh. All heads turned to where the sound came from only to see Naruto standing over the body of a Root Anbu. Everyone turned their heads to look at where Naruto had once stood, only to find him gone. Everyone turned to look back at Naruto, but he blurred away using pure speed, and reappeared in front of the Root Anbu. The next second found all them on the ground dead with slit throats, "That is only a fraction of what I am capable of, and if you even try to harm my friends and family, you'll be the next one to die," said Naruto as he glared at Danzo with hate filled eyes. Danzo made no means to acknowledge Naruto's warning and just left the clearing.

"Finally he's gone," said Ino with a sigh.

"Ok, my minds made up," said Minato drawing attention back to himself, "Naruto, Sakura, and Ino will be made Elite jounin and will be assigned any team they wish to have."

"Hmph, thanks dad, we'll make you proud," said Naruto with a grateful smile.

"I know you will. Now about your teams?"

"I've already got one in mind for myself, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro's sensei is about to get married so I'll take them under my wing from now on," said Naruto with a smirk, as his new team went wide eyed at the idea of having Naruto for a team leader.

"Agreed, they will be placed under your care. Now Sakura, Ino do you two wish to have a team?" asked Minato as he went back into his Hokage mode again.

"Yes, I'd like Hinata, Kiba, and Shino as my team." said Sakura.

"Alright, and you Ino?"

"I'll take Neji, Lee, and Tenten as my team."

"Very well, I'll fill out the proper paper work and your teams will be official by tomorrow morning," said Minato as he walked away towards the Hokage tower with all of Naruto's friends' parents following behind him.

"Ok, maybe if we just make a break for it right now we can get away before those three get any ideas," whispered Neji so only he and the other chuunin could hear it. Unknown to them however, the newly ranked jounin's could hear every word thanks to their enhanced sense's from their demon counterparts.

"Just where do you think, you all are going?" asked Naruto in a voice that made a chill run up everyone present spines. After he said that, any villagers who were still left ran the rest of the way home, silently praying for the nine unfortunate souls.

Naruto and his team turned to face their teams-to-be and smiled at them, "Ok, we can't technically train any of you until the morning," all the chuunin let a sigh of relief at this.

"But that doesn't mean we can't test your skills in a different way," said Sakura, as all the chuunin paled.

"That's it, RUN!" screamed Kankuro as he and the others started running for their lives.

"Ok, that was weird. Why do you think they ran, all I was going to say was to let them spar with each other," said Sakura with her head tilted to one side.

"I think they believe that with you and I having trained with Naruto for three years, and Naruto being Naruto, they probably think we're going to put them through hell with training," said Ino.

"She's right, oh well we'll just have to test them tomorrow," said Naruto with a shrug.

"Yeah, well I'm going home I need some sleep if we're going to be training them starting tomorrow," said Ino as she turned and started walking toward her family's house.

"Damn, with everything that happened today I didn't notice it had gotten this late," Naruto said looking up at the setting sun.

"So, do you want to do anything or should we call it a night?" asked Sakura looking into Naruto's eyes as if looking for the answer. Naruto smiled and offered her his hand, taking it she asked, "So where do you want to go?"

"I know just the place," said Naruto as he started walking with Sakura at his side. As they were walking through the village streets, they were doing their best to ignore the glances people would send them and the whispers they heard. "Don't they look precious together," "I know, young love is always something to behold." Were only a few of the whispers they heard along their way.

"Naruto-kun, where are we going," asked Sakura turning to look at Naruto.

"You'll see," was the only reply she got. After about ten more minutes of walking, Sakura was starting to get slightly annoyed. _'I swear if he's planning anything funny I'm going to…' _she was brought out of her thoughts by Naruto picking her up bridal style and running along the roof tops.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" asked Sakura as she fought down the blush that was threatening to appear.

"Just trust me, you'll like this," Naruto said as he and Sakura both disappeared in a swirl of flames.

The next thing that Sakura knew was that she was on top of the small mountain at the back of the village.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked as Naruto let her down.

"Look up," he answered as she lifted her head to look at the sky. What she saw stunned her, the sun had just set over the horizon leaving the skies with a purplish hew to it. The stars that had come out already, looked like small diamonds that were glowing in the essence of the moon light. Sakura stood in awe at the sight before her, until she felt Naruto grip her hand with his. Returning to gesture, she laced their fingers together as she leaned her head against Naruto's shoulder.

The young couple stayed like this until Sakura let out a small yawn. Chuckling softly, Naruto led her over to one of the trees nearby and lay down under it, taking off his cloak in the process. Sakura followed suit and lied down beside him, using his right shoulder as a pillow. Taking the cloak, Naruto put it over them as a make shift blanket. Neither of them was really uncomfortable with the situation, considering the number of times they've slept like this before while they were out on their journey and what they did during a few of those nights.

"What do you think everyone will say when we tell them?" asked Sakura as she fought off sleep a little longer.

"Not sure about our parents, but everyone else will probably say 'about damn time'," said Naruto as he began to nod off as well.

"Yeah, and Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked as she lifted her head to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?" he responded lifting his own head.

"I love you," she said as she leaned in until their lips met in a slow, short kiss.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan," he said as they broke the kiss and laid back down to let sleep take them, unaware of the pair of glowing green eyes watching them from a room inside of a house.

"Oh I'm so going to enjoy tomorrow," said Ino as she deactivated her Kekkei Genkai and went to sleep plotting.

**There's chapter 5, I personally liked the NaruSaku scene at the end. What is Ino's kekkei genkai, and what can it do? Try and guess if you want, but you wont find out until later on in the story. See ya.**

**BSW**


End file.
